Touch me: You Die
by XClaire BearX
Summary: Claire, Evelyn, and Cille, are three average girls who get sent to three different places. Claire is sent to Elizabeth's mansion, Evelyn is sent to Will's black smith shop, and Cille is sent to Tortuga. Claire HATES Will and Evelyn HATES Elizabeth!COMPLET
1. Run FOREST RUUUN!

**__**

A/N: I am happy because this is my third story as of right now! Okay, just for you all to know, Cille is Danish, she is a real person, Evelyn is also a real person, and Claire is actually my nickname. Okay, enjoy the story!

DICLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

**Touch me: You Die**

Chapter: 1

****

Outside Western High School

Claire smiled at Cille and Evelyn.

"It's about time!" Claire hollered. Evelyn smiled.

"Evelyn always arrives exactly on time!" Evelyn said happily. Claire rolled her eyes.

"What ever. Cille?" I asked. Cille looked at me.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Think up a plan, cause here comes the preps!" I said. In total, there are five preps in our school, three UN important, but are still friends with the top preps. One prep is the best friend of the first prep who is the leader. The three preps are, Brittany, Christina, and Trish. The one prep is Katie, and the leader's name is either Kitty, or Phillips.

Cille thought hard. "RUN!" She yelled, "Anyone falls behind, is left behind! Keep to the code!" She finished, we all nodded, and bolted.

Cille ran up the wide school steps, and noticed that the preps were after her. She cursed at herself, and ran in a circle to run back down the steps. The preps ran after her, but they didn't catch her. Cille ran to Claire's home.

Evelyn ran through the halls of their school, and turned many corners. Suddenly, two preps, (Brittany, and Trish) were running at her. Evelyn stopped running.

"DAMN YOU!" She cried, and ran back. She was almost caught, but managed to jump out of a window on the second floor.

The preps started arguing over who should jump down to catch her, but they were to scared to take the jump. The preps cursed and ran for the stairs. Evelyn let out a breath and clutched her elbow. She leaned against the wall and slid down in a sitting position. She looked at her elbow.

Just below it, her skin was pulled. She sighed and started jogging for Claire's house.

****

Mean while with Claire…

Claire glared at Kitty and Katie right behind her. She rounded a corner, and found Brittany and Trish two feet away. Claire cursed, and ran down the hallway, four preps chasing her. She saw the exit, the door was wide open.

Claire threw herself through the door, and kicked it shut. The lock sounded. Claire scrambled to her feet, and sprinted home.

Claire saw Cille and Evelyn in front of her house.

"Are you guys okay? Did we succeed?" Claire asked them. Cille nodded, but Evelyn shook her head no.

Before we continue our little story, you may be wondering why these preps were chasing these poor girls, well, I'll tell you. It all happened this morning…

****

This Morning… In Math Class

"Claire, will you please… stop talking about Resident Evil?" Asked Evelyn. Claire stopped and looked at her friend.

"So you can start rambling about Will Turner? Yah, right." Claire said.

"I actually think it is quite interesting that they can create such viruses… I think I'll make some nerve gas in the near future…" Said Cille. We stared at her.

"Yeah, why don't you geek?" Asked Trish. Claire and Evelyn glared at her.

"She is far more smarter, healthier, and not to mention PRETTIER then you will ever be in your pathetic life!" Claire yelled. Trish was immediately joined by her pose.

"What did you say useless one?" Asked Kitty.

"You are uglier than crap." Said Cille.

"That's not good enough!" Yelled a kid down the hall. Kitty snapped her fingers.

"Get rid of that sap, whose trying to mimic **my** Will." Said Kitty. Claire and Cille both snapped their heads in Evelyn's direction. She stared at Kitty blankly, and suddenly lunged forward, and tackled Kitty to the ground, while Cille and Claire held her pose back.

"MINE! ALL MINE! SHOVE OFF!" Evelyn screeched at Kitty. Kitty screamed and tried to get away, but Evelyn had a tight grip on her hair. Kitty screamed again, and Called for help.

Suddenly, Evelyn was yanked off Kitty by one of the teachers.

"Hey, take this outside, okay?" He asked and left. Kitty's friends helped her up, and dusted her off.

"After school, you are SO dead!" Kitty screamed, and all the preps disappeared…

****

Back to the Present.

That is what pretty much happened, and now we rejoin our heroes, in Claire's living room….

Claire touched Evelyn's arm.

"Doe this hurt?" Claire asked and poked a part of Evelyn's arm.

"No." She said.

"Does this hurt?" Claire asked. Evelyn sucked in a sharp breath.

"Not yet, and please don't make it hurt." Evelyn said.

"She needs to know so she can tie it up!" Cille said to Evelyn.

"It isn't broken right?" She asked.

"No, just sprained." Said Cille.

"Good." Said Evelyn.

Claire wrapped her arm in a cloth, and smiled.

"Any body else hurt?" Claire asked looking at Cille.

"No." Said Cille. Claire sighed.

"Do you guys want to sleep over at my house tonight?" Asked Claire. They nodded.

After Evelyn and Cille called and told their parents that they were sleeping over, the set up their sleeping quarters, and went to sleep, ready to face the preps tomorrow at school.

****

The Next Day

Claire, Evelyn, and Cille woke up and ran to school.

"Alright, today, we stay clear, and run to Claire's house full speed okay?" Cille asked. Evelyn nodded.

"Why don't we just beat the crap out of them?" Asked Claire. They stared at her.

"Yeah, why don't we?" Asked Evelyn. Cille sighed,

"Because we don't want to get into trouble." Cille said. Claire and Evelyn looked at each other,

"Yeah, yep, she's right." They agreed. Cille rolled her eyes, and they all walked to class. They

walked to class, and sat down.

Claire noticed that Kitty gave her the you- are- so- dead, look. Claire made a face at her, and Kitty stuck her tongue out at her.

"No thanks, I use toilet paper." Claire said. Kitty screamed in disgust, and earned herself a detention. Now Claire was really gonna get it. She smiled at Kitty as if they were best friends.

Little did our heroes know. Their plans were different than yesterdays… and they knew this as they went their separate ways after school…

**__**

A/N: So… do you like it? Please review! Evelyn is Lego lover , author of The insane, the Freak, and the Obsessed. PLEASEEEEE Review!


	2. The Three Amigos

****

A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! I really don't have anything to say, so, enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Thank you reviewers!

Chapter: 2The Three Amigos are Sent

****

Cille

Cille ran from Katie, and Brittany. She did the same routine, but since she had to take home her algebra two book, she was a bit slower than usual. She did a sharp U turn, and found her self falling. Katie had tripped her.

Cille fell on her back, and heard a sickening crunch. She then landed on her side, unconscious.

****

Evelyn

Evelyn did a cart wheel, and landed on her bum.

"Owwie!" She mumbled, and turned around to see the preps walking towards her. What the?

"Evelyn wait! Guess what? The janitor is giving out free candy!" They yelled. Evelyn looked at them. Then ran. She took the long way around the school, and looked down the hall.

"They wouldn't trick me with candy… I beat the crap out of the last kid who did… but would they?" Evelyn asked herself, and walked inside the janitor's closet. She saw a white box that said, "Candy, take all you want." Evelyn thought. Then backed away. It WAS a trap! Never trust preps was her motto! It was too late though. She was knocked over the head with something hard, and fell in. The door immediately shut, and locked.

"Tricked!" Evelyn breathed. She heard insane laughter on the other side of the door, and it soon faded away. Evelyn sighed and slouched against a wall. She felt her bleeding head.

"Why me?" She asked. Evelyn's only hope was for either Cille or Claire, to help her out.

****

Claire

Claire spun around the corner, and leaned against the wall.

"Dumb Kitty. She hates me more than anyone…" Claire sighed, and ran on. She heard some sighing.

"What in the world?" Claire questioned. Claire bumped right into Kitty, who grabbed her by the shirt, and pulled her up close by her face.

"Hey, are we dating? Shove off!" Claire yelled, and kicked her in the shin. Kitty let out a yelp, and let go. Claire ran down the hallway, and cursed the school for having so many.

Claire approached the janitor's closet and stopped. Blood?

"What the-?" Claire bent down to look at the red liquid. When she heard some 'owwie' and 'ouchers', from behind the door.

"Evelyn?" Asked Claire. She heard some shuffling.

"Claire? Quick! Unlock the door! I'm gonna beat the snot out of Brittany!" Evelyn hissed. Claire was unlocking the door, when she saw some light from under the door.

"Claire hurry, something funky is happening!" Evelyn warned. Claire cursed, and unlocked the last lock. She opened the door, grabbed Evelyn, but it was too late, the light consumed them.

****

Cille is too Smart

Cille rubbed her side.

"Ow…" She mumbled. She looked up to see three men looking down at her.

"Phew, good you're awake." One said. Cille sat up.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked. The second man spoke,

"Tortuga. And… you wouldn't want to know." He said. Cille sighed.

"If I didn't want to know, why'd I ask then?" Cille asked. The third guy sighed.

"Because you have no idea who we are." He thought he was smart. Oh was he wrong…

"Exactly." She replied. They looked at her annoyed.

"Money or your life." They stated, and pulled out their individual guns.

"That isn't a complete sentence, and may I ask a question?" She asked. The second guy sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"If you wanted my money, why didn't you take it while I was unconscious?" Cille asked. The first guy tried back handing her, but she ducked.

"Give us your money!" He said.

"I already used it! For my school lunch you retards!" She hollered at them.

"What? What did you just call us?" Asked the third guy.

"RETARDS!" She screamed, and ran off. They started firing bullets at her, but she ducked, and ran into a policemen. She put on her frightened face.

"They are trying to kill me!" She yelled. The policemen gave them a look, and they took off.

"Where are your parents?" Asked the cop. She looked at him like, "uh what? Parents?" The cop blushed.

"Uhm… how old are you?" He asked.

"Eighteen and a half." Cille replied. The cop smiled.

"Do you have any room mates?" He asked.

"Yes, two." She said.

"Where do you live?" He asked. Cille smiled.

"I can't tell you." She replied.

"Why not? I'm a cop." The policemen said.

"Because you are a stranger, and I do watch Court TV." Cille replied as if he had asked her, when her birthday was.

The cop scowled, and walked off.

__

I'm in Tortuga? Thought Cille. She smiled. Then the first thing she would have to do, was to find Gibbs…

****

Evelyn

Evelyn sighed. _Wait a tick…_ she sat up abruptly.

"Where am I?" She asked. She then noticed the room looked so familiar, but it didn't ring a bell. She got up and out of the fluffy white bed, and walked over to the curtains. She withdrew them, and gasped. She was in Elizabeth's room…

"COOL!" She yelled, and started to search Elizabeth's drawers.

"Ohhh… what's this?" She asked herself, and looked through all of Elizabeth's sketch books, and diaries. (Diary?). She then found what she was looking for. The medallion…

"OOOHHH! So purty…" She mumbled, and put it on. The over head light went out.

"Bwahaha! It's working!" She yelled in delight, and looked at Elizabeth's thrashed room.

__

Ha! Stupid Elizabeth deserves this! After all, she is the reason why Brittany hates me the most…

Suddenly there was a knock on her door, and someone clearing their throats.

"Evelyn dearie, are you up?" Asked a male voice. Evelyn started to panic, but then realized something… why did he just call her dearie?

"Uhm… what?" She asked. The door swung open.

"Is that a polite way to say good morning to your uncle?" Asked a man with brown hair.

"Uhm… hi? Good morning?" She tried. The uncle sighed, and looked at her.

"Well, come, your father is expecting you!" He said, and ushered her out the door, in her night robe and all.

"But I haven't changed!" Evelyn protested.

"So? It does not matter, this is your home, remember? Goodness, you are losing it!" He said playfully. Evelyn cursed silently, and was pushed into a dining room, with breakfast out.

"Good morning my sweet." Said … Governor Swann? Evelyn's mouth dropped.

"Yes, I know, too much food, but this is an important day! Today, I am going to show you where the ceremony will be held!" He answered. Evelyn looked at him confused.

"The ceremony in two days?" He tried. Evelyn then realized what he meant, and knew that was the ceremony where Jack Sparrow would be present. Cool…

"Mr Swann…-" Evelyn started, as a butler helped her into her seat.

"Why, what ever happened to father?" Asked Gov. Swann. All the pieces linked together now. Evelyn was Elizabeth… (Evelyn looks like herself, not like Elizabeth).

****

Claire

Claire groaned and sat up.

"Where am I?" She asked. She then noticed a figure walking by her. She sat up immediately.

"You are in a black smith's shop. My name is Will. Will Turner." Said the man. Claire's eye twitched.

"Yeah, and I'm Bond. James Bond." Claire said. Will looked at her confused, and started to organize some things in the corner of the black smith.

Claire thought about what happened. Dammit… Now I'm here…

"Where's Cille… where's Evelyn?" Claire whispered. Suddenly she was jerked around.

"Evelyn? You know Evelyn?" Asked Will. Claire nodded.

"No touchy!" Claire said, and wiggled out of his grasp, "no touchy!" She finished.

"I can take you to her." Will said.

"What are you waiting for? A bus? Let's go!" Claire said already out the door.

****

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, but I've been a little busy… any way, here it was folks, now be as so kind, and … REVIEW! Please?


	3. First Day of the Two Days

****

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I am deeply touched. LAF! Okay, here's all that jazz you have to read and blah, well you don't have to.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviewers: I HEART YOU ALL! Now run before I kiss you!

Chapter: 3First day of the Two Days

****

Claire

Claire ran down the muddied street. It was sunny, and windy, so that didn't make much sense. She looked back at Will who was glaring at her.

"What?" Claire asked.

"You are going the wrong way!" He snapped. Claire stopped at a chicken fence. A chicken listened to their whole conversation.

"Well, why didn't you say anything the first time you weirdo!" Claire exclaimed. Will looked as if he really wanted to hurt her.

"I thought you knew where she lived!" He exclaimed. Claire looked at the chicken that got scared and ran off.

"How do YOU know?" She asked. Will sighed. The turned around.

"Come." Was all he said, and he ran off with Claire right behind him.

****

Evelyn, Claire, and Will

Will reached the big blue roofed, white pillared mansion first. Claire looked around when she came in second. There was a shiny black gate around the whole mansion and back yard, which seemed to be polished everyday, because it had no bird crap on it. Then there was the all white mansion except the blue tiled roof, and the green bushed around it, except the entrance.

"We are here. But before we go in, may I ask why you need to see her?" Will asked. Claire walked passed him and stopped.

"Well, it is none of your business, but since you did get me here … wait. She lives in here?" Claire turned on her heels.

"Yes. She lives here." He said. My eyes widened.

"Uhm. Okay. Any way. She is one of my best friends, and I uh… have to talk to her." Claire said. Will nodded.

"Uh. Do you know them? If so, just tell them Madam Claire is here to see Evelyn Kay?" Claire asked. Will suddenly had the feeling that Claire really didn't like him.

"As you wish." He mumbled and walked past her. Claire snorted.

Will knocked, and one of the butlers opened the dark brown wooden door.

"Yes Mr. Turner, what may I do for you?" Asked he. Will turned around and looked at me.

"Miss. Claire is here to see Evelyn." He said. The butler showed us both in, and I marveled at the place. Light blue walls, golden candle stands, white ceiling, and four paintings. There were three ways around this mansion. One way to the left, and another to the right. And then the stairs.

Evelyn came out around the corner in a silk night gown, up to her knees, and it had spaghetti straps.

****

Cille and Gibbs

Cille walked for what seemed like for ever. The lace always seemed to be dark, lit with a few torches, and muddy. Let's not forget the people all over constantly making out. Cille walked around the place until she found a wooden stall. Exactly where she needed to go.

"Gibbs? Gibbs are you here?" She questioned. A big snore gave the idea that he was there.

"What?" He spat. Cille walked over to him, he was cleaning a pig.

"Have you seen Jack Sparrow?" She asked. Gibbs looked at her then back at the pig.

"I haven't seen Jack fer years!" He exclaimed. Cille cursed.

"I guess I will be staying with you for a while then." She said, and sat down. Then started to calculate when he might come. If she was in Tortuga, one of her friends must be ahead, or before her…

"Man, I'll be stuck here for two days…" She mumbled. Gibbs looked at her.

"What makes you think you can stay with me for that long?" He asked her. Cille gave him a look.

"Fine you can stay." He said, and started on the second pig. Cille told him she woul be taking a walk, and would come back.

"Two friggin days…." Cille walked past a guy.

"JACK?" She shouted. Jack looked at her confused.

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow luv. And who might you be?" He asked. Cille smiled.

"Cille. I'm going to be sticking with you for a while." She said.

"Sorry, I don do ladies young like ye." He said and started to walk away. Cille's face burned.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" She screamed. Jack turned around on his heels and looked around if anyone heard, but they didn't.

"What is it then luv?" He asked. Cille had to think fast.

"I know where the last medallion is. For Captain Barbossa I mean." She said. Jack's eyes widened.

"I don know how ye know this, but…" Jack was cut off.

"Just let me hang out with you, till I find my friends!" Cille said. Jack sighed, and nodded. They both walked for a hotel place, which was a dark yellow color, and black roof. It was slender like a pillar shaped like a rectangle. It was a little hidden behind a dark tree.

"One room for two." Jack said. Cille then realized what he thought she'd meant in order for him to get the information.

"GRR JACK! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT EITHER YOU IGNORANT HIC!" She yelled. Jack quickly made it two separate rooms, for two separate people. He wouldn't dare escape. He knew the consequences…

****

Claire, Will, and Evelyn

Evelyn ran over to Claire.

"OH! Claire! These people think I'm Elizabeth!" She screamed and hugged her. Claire looked at Will who was confused, and blushing.

"Uh… Evelyn.. Will is also here." Claire mumbled.

Evelyn looked down at her slightly tanned legs. Then up at Will. She shrugged.

"Uhm. Hi Will." She said. Will looked up at her.

"Hi… Mrs. Swann." He said slowly. Claire looked at Evelyn again. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She had light brown eyes. Claire had black hair, blue eyes, and white skin. Cille was blonde, white skinned, and blue eyed. (She proves that blondes are not stupid) (Blonde jokes people).

"I'm hungry; do you have anything to eat around here?" Claire asked and walked in. She was closely followed by Will, and Evelyn.

"Yeah, help your self." Evelyn said. Claire smiled, sat down, and started to inhale all the food. Good thing no one besides Will and Evelyn were there.

Evelyn fingered her faded light blue night gown, and turned around to face Will. She smiled at him nervously.

"Uhm … hey Will." She said. Again. Will smiled at her.

"Mrs. Swann-" He said, but was cut off by Evelyn.

"Just call me Evelyn." She said.

"Uhm. I'll try Mrs. Swann." He said. Claire spewed her milk across the table.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDOT!" She yelled, and fell to the floor laughing her ass off. Her dark brown wooden chair fell down with her, but she didn't care.

Will looked embarrassed, and ashamed. He started to dislike Claire more and more. Evelyn kicked Claire in the rib, and smiled politely at Will. Claire groaned, and got up to her feet.

"I'm sorry Will, Claire is an idiot sometimes." She said, and smiled at him nervously.

Suddenly Governor Swann came in and saw Will and Claire there.

"Will! Just the black smith I wanted to see!" He hollered, and patted him on the back. Will looked at Evelyn, and smiled.

Evelyn smiled too.

"Oh PLEAZ, don't make me puke." Claire stated, and was quickly followed by an OWWIE! From Evelyn's foot. Will was pulled to the hallway, where we first entered by the front door, and Gov. Swann started to talk to him. Evelyn came up and stood by Will. Claire did so also.

"I would like you to make a beautiful sword, the tilt embarked with a golden twist, and weigh just as much as the blade! Anything proper for the ceremony." He said.

"What ceremony?" Claire piped up. Gov. Swann looked at Claire.

"One of your friends I presume? Well, anyways, yes, Norrington is getting his promotion today, Captain Norrington, it will be." He said starring out into nothing but air.

"Alrighty then." Claire said. The Gov. looked at her annoyed. She curtsied, and smiled politely.

"With all due respect, of course." Claire said. The Gov. Looked at her confused, but went up the fight of stairs to his office.

"So, Will, do you want to go for a walk with us?" Asked Evelyn. Claire gaped at her. Why the hell was she acting like this? Then it hit her. DUH! She loves the dude!

"Yes of course Mrs. Swann." He replied shyly. Claire choked on laughter, but was immediately shut up by the look she received from Evelyn.

"Evelyn." She said to Will. He nodded, and smiled. Claire looked around.

"Where do you think Cille ended up?" Claire asked Evelyn. Evelyn shrugged, and noticed what she was wearing.

"Oh no! Uhm, could you wait? Because I can't go out in my night gown." She said to Will mostly.

"Of course Mrs. Swann" He said. Evelyn's eye twitched and she ran up the stairs and took a right turn, and was gone.

"Lady Claire-" Will started, but Claire cut him off.

"SEE? You can call me my normal name but can you do it with Evelyn? NO! Cause you are too busy being the shy boy." Claire snorted. Will looked as if she had just strangled his favorite stuffed animal.

"I have gotten used to calling her that ever since I met her at a young age!" He said firmly. Claire looked at a gold rimmed blue vase.

"Ptch. Sure." She mumbled. Will held his fists tightly by his sides.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Two hours later!" Claire screamed up the stairs. Okay, so maybe it wasn't two hours later but it sure as hell felt like it.

"Sorry!" Evelyn said, and ran down the stairs. Claire snorted at her outfit.

She wore a faded light pink dress, with yellow rims at the bottom, and top. She smiled at Will who was staring at her.

"Can we go before Will dies?" Claire asked. Evelyn and Will gave her a mean look. Claire suddenly filled up with anger.

"What?" She asked pissed. Evelyn heated up as well.

"You're acting like a moron that's what!" She said. Will backed away from both of us.

"Dude you need to die!" Claire said. Will suddenly stood up appalled.

"What are you gonna do? Save ELIZABETH?" Claire asked. Evelyn heated up.

"I am not Elizabeth!" She screamed. Oh yes. Elizabeth was her weakness.

Claire spat (literally) at Will and Evelyn.

"What ever! If you are choosing this pretty boy over our friendship, fine by me! BYE!" Claire screamed, and slammed the doors.

"Mrs. Swann." Will started. Evelyn turned to him and took a deep steadying breath.

"It's EVELYN!" She screamed, and ran up the stairs. Will stood alone in the empty room. He was pretty sure he had seen tears in her eyes.

Will walked up the flight of stairs towards Evelyn's room. Not knowing that he has seen her fifty times, but Evelyn was just meeting him for the first time. (You know everyone thinks she is Elizabeth?)

****

A/N: I made a looooooong chapter, and I gave all ya'll more detail, REVIEW! Please? I shall write more if you review!


	4. Apologizing

****

A/N: YEA! Thank you all my fair reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter: 4Apologizing

****

Claire

Claire let a tear slip down her face, then scrubbed it away harshly. She opened the black gate harshly, and walked out to the dusty brown street. She took a deep breath and made her way down the dock. She sat down, and looked out at sea.

"I should apologize, but some how I just don't feel like it." She said. She sighed, and got up. The festival was in two days. Evelyn and her should have fun. So she decided to go back.

****

Evelyn

Evelyn looked at her dress she was wearing. What the? Why the BLEEP was she wearing pink? She hated pink! She shrugged, and disappeared behind the dressing scroll. (Thing you change behind; hers by the way, is light blue.)

Suddenly she heard a knocking at her door. She sighed, and walked to the door. She wanted to get out of that dress as soon as possible.

"Yes?" She asked, and opened the door. But she could wait with the dress.

"Miss. Swann are you alright? I have never seen you act like that before." Will said. Evelyn sighed.

"Yes, well, I apologize." Evelyn said. She didn't need to be lectured all of a sudden too.

Will kept looking at her. There was nothing more to do, or say. Suddenly Evelyn took Will's hand. Will's eyes widened.

"Let's go find my friend!" Evelyn exclaimed, and pulled Will along with her, down the flight of stairs, and out side. Evelyn cursed at herself for not changing, but she didn't care at the moment.

Will and her were just outside the gate, and were rounding the corner to their, left, when they smacked head on into… Norrington.

Evelyn landed on her bum, and Will did so also. Evelyn looked up and saw Norrington.

"HOLY SHIT! Oh! It's you! Dude! Don't do that! I haven't had coffee yet!" Evelyn exclaimed. She stood up. Will started to laugh. Norrington pulled out his sword, and pointed it at him. Will glared up at him.

"HEY! Don't point that sword at Will!" Evelyn yelled. Norrington put away his sword, and looked at Evelyn.

"Are you alright? I meant not for you to fall." Norrington said. In other words, 'I meant not for you to fall, but I don't give a crap about that loser, Will you know.'

Evelyn helped Will up, which sent a spark of jealousy through Norrington.

'So this is how Elizabeth feels all the time. SHE deserves it, but I sure as hell don't. WHAT DID I EVER DO WRONG IN MY PAST LIFE?' Evelyn thought.

"Well, I am on my way to your house, would you like for me to escort you back?" Norrington asked Evelyn. He was obviously trying to get her away from Will.

"Uhm. Actually, Will and I are in search of one of one of my friends." Evelyn spoke. Norrington flushed. He nodded, and told her to have a good day, then walked toward Evelyn's new house home place.

Evelyn watched as he went.

"Disgusting walking scab." Evelyn said. Will looked at her surprised. Norrington turned around.

"What was that?" He asked. Evelyn'd eyes widened. As did Will's.

"That's a nice cab." She said, pointing at Norrington's cab. He smiled at her, and Evelyn was pretty sure he winked at her also.

"Ew." She mumbled. Suddenly She fell into Will, and Will fell to the ground. They both looked at the ground to see who had run into them once more. This time it wasn't as bad. But it was Claire.

"This has gotta stop!" Evelyn complained, and stood. Claire got up, and dusted her self off.

"Hey how're doin'?" Asked Claire, looking at Will. Evelyn was surprised Claire didn't blame Will for the whole thing. After all, she did hate him.

"Claire! We went out to look for you! I just wanted to say-" Evelyn started, but Claire cut her off.

"Say no more, say no more, I should be the one apologizing." Claire said. She shook out her body, and cracked her neck.

"Okay, never done this before… okay, I'm sorry." She said, as if it were the hardest thing in the world to say.

Evelyn laughed, and they all sighed.

"Okay, uhm, now you two can be friends again right?" Evelyn asked Will and Claire but mostly Claire.

Claire coughed, and placed her hands on her hips. The sun was setting, and they all stood in a line to watch it set.

"I suppose so." Claire whispered, the sun set, and the night leaked across the sky.

"I suppose so." Claire finished.

****

Cille

Cille sighed.

"Jack, we've been around this block twice already, just stop and ask for directions!" Cille breathed. Jack turned around, and glared at her.

"One, it's Captain Jack luv, second, Never ask for directions, three, especially here." He said. Cille rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright, what are we looking for?" Cille asked. Jack sighed.

"Boat shop luv, but I doubt ye-" Jack was cut off.

"Jack, you see that sign? The one that says boat shop next block? Yeah, that's where we need to go." Cille said. She took the lead. Jack cursed and followed her.

It was very, very dark, the sun had set, and the only light was from the orange (which means they are going out people) street lights, and the moon. Cille fell back in a walk next to Jack. She didn't like the quietness… or was it the men looking at her, with pistols? She had no idea.

"Scared luv?" Asked Jack trying to take the advantage.

"If you mean scared by being disgusted, then yes, but not scared afraid." She said. Jack sighed. What ever. Why bother trying? Jack looked at Cille. Then sighed.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing luv." He said. Cille stopped, making him stop also.

"You think I'm annoying don't you?" She asked. Jack looked at her confused.

"Uhm, well no. Tis just why do you have to be so smart?" He asked. Cille smiled.

"Because I have a curiosity to learn." She said. Jack looked at her confused, then smiled, and they walked on. Cille knew Jack probably wouldn't give a rat's ass, but he really did look like he cared. She sighed, they had reached the shop.

"Now what?" Cille asked. Jack looked at her.

"We sleep out here tonight, in those bushes, lay out a plan tomorrow morning, and take the boat tomorrow night." Jack said.

"Why not tonight?" Asked Cille. They were now behind the bushes. It seemed like someone had been there recently, because the grass was indented, and there was some soft leaves there. For a person to sleep? Cille looked at Jack expectantly.

"I have been here before, alright?" He said. Cille laughed, and they both laid down. They stared up at the stars.

"How do you know about Barbossa?" Asked Jack.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." She said scared he might dump her off when she finished.

"So you don't know anything? And you just made that up to come with me?" Asked Jack. Cille turned to look at him.

"If I don't know anything, how do I know about Barbossa? And how he marooned you on that God forsaken island?" She asked. Jack's eyes widened.

"Don't… ever… mention that again." He said. Cille smiled.

"What ever you say Jack what ever you say." Cille said. They both drifted off into a deep sleep. A plan would be put into action tomorrow…

****

Same time, Evelyn and Claire

They all walked home in silence in thought. Evelyn and Will both knew Claire was lying. Claire was thinking hard.

'I guess I could be nicer to him… what's so hard about that right?' Claire thought. She looked at Will. Who automatically looked at her, because he could feel someone looking at him. It happens to everyone, like let's say… you are in class, and you suddenly turn your head in a person's direction and realize that it was because they were looking at you. Anyway, back to the story.

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Claire. Will's eyes widened. Evelyn jumped.

"I mean! I uuhhh…. Sorry Will! Heh heh … sorry?" She tried. Will sighed, and forced on a smile. Claire mentally jumped into a tank full of sharks…. I never said the tank was full of water now did I?

When they reached the steps of the mansion, Claire realized that Evelyn and Will were sulking behind. She immediately knew why too. Evelyn wanted to say bye! Claire said bye to Will, and went inside the mansion. She felt the heat against her, and realized how cold it was.

****

Evelyn

Evelyn turned around and smiled at Will.

"Good night Miss. Swann." Will said, and took her hand in his. 'Being Elizabeth isn't too bad.' She thought. (Again people, she doesn't look like her!)

Suddenly the door swung open, and Norrington walked out. Evelyn screamed, and jumped up in Will's arms. Well, she hugged him in fright, and Will was about to fall over backwards down the stairs, and sought the only possible way. He picked her up.

Now, as you may know. This would look VERY insulting to Norrington. But he didn't notice. What he did notice how ever, was Evelyn's scream, and when he turned around he saw Will carrying her, in a position that looked as if he were on is way down the steps. (rememeber Will was falling over?) Norrington glared at Will.

"WHAT are you doing?" He asked furious. Evelyn poked he head back, and saw Norrington.

"Oh, uhm. Nothing." She said. She looked at Will. He cleared hi throat nervously, and let her down.

"Have a nice night Norrington." She said, and put on her most biggest fakiest smile.

He glared at Will, smiled at Evelyn, and went to his carriage.

Evelyn made sure he was gone and turned back to Will. He looked at the ground mad. Evelyn lifted his chin making him look at her. Well, unless he closed his eyes, or looked down, up, of sideways. But he didn't so goodie.

"Don't worry about him, he's not my friend, you are." She said, and let her hand fall. Will looked a little confused. He chuckled, and smiled.

"Thank you, Miss. Swann." He said. He looked at nervously.

"What is it?" She asked. He shook his head, and took a step down the white stairs.

"Nothing. Have a nice night Miss. Swann." He said.

"It's Evelyn." She said. Will smiled.

"I'm sorry Evelyn." He said. Evelyn smiled. When he said her name it sounded so cool.

"Well, good night Will." She said, and turned around. She put her hand on the golden door handle, and looked at him. He smiled at her.

"Good night Miss. Swann." He said, and walked off. Evelyn smiled after him. Then realized what he said.

"DAMMIT!" She said aloud. She walked into the mansion again, and looked around for Claire. She was in her room, and leafing through Elizabeth's diary… while eating grapes. On her bed.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked, and popped another grape into her mouth. Evelyn looked at the green grapes. She took one, and looked at the diary, while sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Good, just wanted to say bye properly." She said. Claire closed the diary and sat up.

"You didn't kiss?" She asked. There was a long silence, and Claire was smiling evilly.

"NO!" Evelyn finally managed to cry out. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, you two are just waiting for the other one to make a move!" Claire hollered. Evelyn looked at her confused.

"How do you-?" She asked. Claire leaned in, as if it were a secret.

"I pay attention." She said. (Michael) (the movie Michael.)

Pretty soon the two girls found them selves leafing through Elizabeth's diary for important things.

"Ah! Here's one!" Cried Evelyn. Claire scanned it over, and smiled. She then started to read;

__

Dear Diary,

Today was an amazing day! I saw my favorite bird! The sea gull! It was so pretty, though it is the only the only bird I've seen in my life, since I haven't left this God forsaken island… Anywho- Will is cute. But Norrington… WOAH! He's a hunk a-

Claire was cut off by a sharp pain in the head. Evelyn had slapped her over the head.

"Read it right!" She said. Claire saw Evelyn smiling. She smiled, and read it again.

__

Dear diary,

I am attending a play with Norrington. He had asked me to go five times, but I kept telling him I was sick. Finally he asked me while he saw me out. I could not refuse. So, I went. It was a good play, but Norrington wouldn't stop staring at me. Oh well. There won't be a next time.

Claire finished. She looked at Evelyn.

"You two hate Norrington equally! Wow! You two actually have something in common!" Claire said. Evelyn shook her head hard.

"NO! I hate Norrington more!" She yelled. Claire turned the page, and there were, "I Hate Norrington" words scribbled all over. They looked at each other.

"What? I got bored!" Evelyn said, and disspeared behind the screen.

Claire could only laugh at her crazy friend.

****

A/an: Yes, we are all updating today because the ff. net works again. Sigh. LOL! Now please be a good squishy, and review! PLEASE!

** **


	5. First Day is Sick Day

****

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I HEART YOU! On with the story!

Chapter: 5First Day

Cille

Cille turned on her other side, and felt something heavy on her waist. Her eyes snapped open. As did Jack's. They stared at each other. It was Jack's arm….

…And they both screamed… Cille sat up and ran off. Jack got up, and quickly followed her, not wanting her to blow his cover.

"Luv come back! Ye know I didn't mean it!" He said in a yelling whisper voice. Cille stopped at the side of the boat house, and came back.

"Yes, you're right. Okay, what now?" She asked. Jack smiled.

"Now we go out for breakfast!" He said. Cille smiled. She was hungry, and hadn't eaten for a VERY long time.

"Sound good to me." She said. Jack only smiled, and walked ahead talking about the best breakfast 'hut' in Tortuga.

****

Meanwhile with Evelyn and Claire….

Claire was lying on the floor, and Evelyn was about to fall off the edge of the mattress. Claire groaned and sat up. She looked up only to be knocked on the floor by Evelyn whom fell on top of her.

"ARGH! EVIL SQUIRRELS!" Evelyn screamed. Claire cursed loudly, and pushed Evelyn off of her.

"Evelyn! That is the last time I ever tell you about my shoulder devil squirrel!" Claire groaned. Evelyn rubbed her eyes.

"OH! I'm sorry!" She said. Claire grumbled, and looked around. Her eyes widened. This was all…. Real? She thought it was just a dream! Evelyn seemed to be experiencing the same ordeal.

"It's…. Real…" She said. Claire smiled, and sighed.

"Oh yes… now let's go downstairs and get some goooooooodd breakfast!" She said. Claire and Evelyn almost started to drool as they headed down the flight of stairs, and a very good breakfast scent filled their thoughts of pancakes, and French toast.

"Crap! I drooled on myself!" Claire said, and cursed. Evelyn laughed. They walked into the dining room, and saw delicious bread, fruit, pancakes, and juices. They sat down immediately, and waited for Gov. Swann to come and join them.

"Oh! We have a guest! Well, don't just gawk at the food, dig in!" He said, and seated himself at the far end of the rectangular table.

The girls didn't need to be told twice. They took one of everything, and dug in. They didn't talk or laugh or anything of that matter, they just ate their hearts away.

"My, you two look as if you have not eaten for days!" Gov. Swann exclaimed. The two girls looked up at him and smiled. Then kept eating.

****

Cille

Cille and Jack drew out their maps in dirt right outside their sleeping quarters.

"We shall go in from here… and-" Jack was cut off by Cille.

"Won't work. The moon will cast a shadow here, and there, there for, the guard will see us." Cille explained. After Jack and Cille had eaten a (cough) stolen (cough) breakfast, they had set to work on their plan to steal a boat.

"Cille you- you- alright what about here?" He asked. He was happy about Cille helping sure, but she wanted everything perfect. She didn't want to get caught and sent to prison, duh.

And thus, they continue arguing, only stopping to eat, nap, (Don't bother asking, use your brain), and plan. They needed equipment also, so that is all they were doing… so let's go to Evelyn and Claire….

****

Evelyn and Claire

Claire walked outside, and sighed. What a wonderful breakfast that was! The cold morning air seemed t cling to Evelyn's skin, so she went back in to get a jacket, and Claire waited.

"Aren't you cold?" Evelyn asked Claire. Claire shook her head.

"Nope. I'm used to it. Where are we off to?" Claire asked. Evelyn started to walk down the short steps of her house.

"Uhm. Just to take a look around." Evelyn said. Claire nodded, and they were off.

__

Two Hours Later

"Well, this fish looks like a dork fish!" Claire said. The clerk looked at her pissed.

"He obviously caught it…" Claire mumbled, and left the shop outside to where Evelyn was, clutching her jacket for warmth. She didn't go in because of how could it was in there. She took one look at Claire who was still wearing her new dress, (No sleeves, but covers to her elbows) and shivered violently.

"What?" Asked Claire. Evelyn looked at Claire.

"Seeing you wear only that, makes ME cold!" She yelled. Claire rolled her eyes, but suddenly noticed her lips were blue.

"BLUE CANDY! GIMMIE!" Claire yelled. Evelyn shifted her eyes at Claire.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any candy!" She said. Claire's eyes widened.

"I think you are coming up with a fever or flu then." Claire said. Evelyn shook a little.

"Dude, you have sweat on your forehead!" Claire exclaimed. Evelyn's eyes seemed to go into the back of her head.

"EVELYN!" Claire screamed. Evelyn fell back. Claire caught her friend.

"Evelyn!" Claire asked. Evelyn's eyes blinked.

"What the-?" Evelyn asked. Evelyn regained her posture, and looked around.

"I need sugar." Said Evelyn as if nothing had just happened. Claire stared at her in disbelief. She knew suddenly what she was thinking… Evelyn didn't want to believe she was sick, and just wanted Claire to believe that she needed sugar. Her lips were still blue, and she was still sweating…

Claire took Evelyn, and decided to go home. Will was there how ever.

"WHAT THE FREAK ARE YOU DOIN' HERE!" Claire yelled. Will jumped.

"Claire! Don't be so rude!" Evelyn shot back at Claire. Will sighed. He then noticed Evelyn's condition.

"Miss Swann! Are you alright?" He asked. Claire snorted.

"Yeah, she will be once I get her up there, ME, MYSELF, I!" Claire yelled. Evelyn almost fell over, but Will got her by the waist, and picked her up. One arm under her back, and one under her knees.

Claire snorted. And pretended to spit the luggie in her jacket.

"Gonna save that one for later." She muttered for herself just for entertainment. No one heard. Good.

Claire opened the door, and went in first. Will went in second with Evelyn's head resting on his chest. A butler came rushing forward with two maids behind him.

"What on earth happened to her!" He yelled. Will glanced at Claire. WHAT!

"She just suddenly came up with a fever, and kinda just passed out or what ever." Claire said. The butler nodded and sighed Claire's use of words. The maids led Will and Claire up to Evelyn's room. Will placed her gently onto the bed.

"Just put her on the floor." Claire said. Will snapped his head in Claire's direction.

"What? She'll fall off the bed anyway." Claire insisted, and picked up Elizabeth's diary to hide from Will.

"I will make sure she doesn't then." Will said, and sat in a chair. Claire glared at him.

If you are wondering why Claire is so pissed about this ordeal, I'll tell you since I am the narrator. Kitty was once Claire's best friend. Hard to believe eh? Well there's more… They were close, and well, Claire didn't mind the least when her friends went out with people. But then HE came along. Kyle.

Claire didn't mind at first, but then suddenly Kitty became more girly. Then wanted to talk more and more about him. Kyle was ALWAYS lying to Claire, and making up crap. Finally Kitty and Claire thought oppositely of Kyle, and Kitty became more rude. She started leaving Claire in the dirt. She even laughed with everyone, when Claire was hit in the chest with a basketball, and started to scream in pain. Kitty eventualy made up lies about her WHOLE childhood, and became known as, Queen Bitch. Or named herself that.

So you see, Claire loved Evelyn like a sister, and didn't want to lose her. Evelyn was a much more better friend then Kitty EVER was. Claire was scared Evelyn would change as well….

"No! I'll take care of her, go work on that dumb sword you need to make!" Claire yelled at Will. Will stood up.

"Good day." With that said, he left. Claire glared after him. All she needed was one good reason to punch this jerk. Claire sighed. Why be so mad at him? He was different from Kyle! Claire suddenly realized her mistake.

"WILL!" Claire yelled, at the door frame of Evelyn's door. Will was halfway down the stairs.

"Yes?" He asked a little impatient. Claire hesitated.

"I'm sorry." She said. Will stared at her for a minute.

"Tis… alright." Claire smiled. Will walked to the dining room where Gov. Swann was. He had a question about the sword.

Claire went to Evelyn's room, and saw the maids working on her. Claire sat down in the chair. I was the one who slept on the floor, how the freak did she get the flu, or fever? Whatever. Thought Claire. She shrugged it off, and waited for her friend to get better.

Evelyn's eyes snapped open.

"I WANT SUGAR!" She yelled. Claire jumped.

"NO! You're sick!" Claire yelled. Evelyn sat back down.

"AM NOT! I was just caught a cold." She said. Claire rolled her eyes.

"What ever, but you are still staying in bed."

"Until the day after tomorrow." Evelyn said excitedly. Claire sighed.

"Yes what ever."

"Yey!" Evelyn said. There was a long silence, which neither of them broke until…

"SSSSSSSUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" Evelyn screamed. Claire jumped, and fell out of her chair. Claire took deep gulps of breaths to calm herself.

"WHAT THE FREAK EVELYN!" Claire yelled at her strange friend, who only smiled innocently.

" I want sugar." Was her reply. Claire sighed.

"Will is downstairs you know."

"WHHHAAAATTT!" Evelyn shrieked. Claire smiled. Suddenly the door swung open, and Gov. Swann, and Will were in the door way.

"Evelyn! Are you alright?" They asked. Claire rolled her eyes.

"I'm alright too, thanks for askin' by the way." Came Claire's answer. No one heard. Suddenly Claire burst into an all too familiar song…

__

If someone in a movie show yelled FIRE, Fire in the second row, this whole place is a purrer cane! You'd notice him.

And even without clucking' like a hen

Everyone gets noticed now and then

Unless that human being next to you, Is inconveniently, MEEEE!

Cellophane mister cellophane, should I, bend my name mister, Cellophane

Cause you can look right through me, walk right by me, and never know I'm there.

I tell ya,

Cellophane, mister cellophane,

Should I, bend my name

Mister, cellophane, cause you can look right through me, walk right by me, and never know I'm there…

If you had a pursian cat, whose designs were a perons fat, you'd notice him. (sorry, couldn't make out that line. LOL!)_ Suppose you were a woman wed, who was sleeping in a double bed, beside one man for seven years! You'd notice him._

Claire was even doing all the dance moves, and everyone was watching. Suddenly, Evelyn got out of bed and joined her.

A humans body's made of more than air, with all that bulk you're bound to see em' there. Unless that human being next to you, is undistinguished, unimpressive, you, know, whoooooooo.

Claire and Evelyn danced around, and Gov. Swann and Will looked amused, and fascinated.

Cellophane, mister cellophane, should I, bend my name mister, cellophane, cause you can look right through me, walk right by me, and never know I'm there, never, even, knoooowww. (Now the girls were on their knees; watch Chicago, you'll get it)

I'm, there…

The girls hugged each other, and smiled. That was good.

"My, how on earth did you know that song?" Asked the Gov. Claire and Evelyn smiled.

"CHICAGO!" They yelled. Will and the Gov, looked at each other confused, and shrugged.

"That was amazing." Will said. He was looking at Evelyn and Claire, but mostly Evelyn. Go figure.

"Though you know why I sang it right?" Asked Claire. Evelyn nodded, but the others did not. Claire snorted. Ptch. Figures.

Will and the Gov. soon returned to their conversation, and Evelyn and Claire talked.

Cille and Jack were just planning, and getting the tools they needed. Soon their plan would be put to action. And they would steal… Anna Maria's boat.

"Jack! I thought you said it was a boat shop not just some poor girls single boat!" Cille hissed. Jack sighed.

"I'll pay her back alright luv?" Jack asked. Cille rolled her eyes, and fiddled with the rope._ What ever._

"Tonight luv. Tonight we attack." Jack said. He looked as if he were about to win a million dollars and knew it.

"Tonight we steal." Cille said. They were laying in their beds looking up at the soon night sky. They were near a cliff that lead down to the ocean, the dock of Anna Maria. They could hear the ocean booming against the tide.

"Don't ruin the moment." Jack said. Cille sighed, and turned on her side away from Jack.

Why was she here? Why weren't her friends there? She was confused, but happy she knew someone even if it just was this weirdo.

"Night thief." Cille said. "Night going to be thief." Jack responded. Cille fell asleep with a smile on her face.

****

YEY! I hope you guys liked this! I also hope you liked Cellophane! I love Chicago. LOL! Please review! BTW, I don't own Chicago either. smiles Please review?


	6. The Ceremony

****

A/N: I HEART YOU ALL! Thank you for the reviews! AND! Please enjoy the next chappie!

Chapter: 6 The Ceremony

Cille was woken up by Jack poking her in the ribs.

"OW! What?" She exclaimed. Jack smiled at her grinning.

"Time to get up luv." He said. Cille groaned, and sat up.

"Fine, lead the way." Cille said. They snuck out behind the bushes, and made their way in a weird pattern over to a big shed. Jack held out his hand. Cille gave him the stolen pick.

Jack fiddled with it for a while, until Cille pushed him away, and took over. Jack muttered something while kicking a rock.

"Let's go!" Cille said in a silent whisper. Jack followed her in. They both made their way through the shed, and out the other side. They got on their stomachs, and started to crawl army style towards Anna Maria's dock. Jack got up and groaned.

"What the freak are you doing?" Cille whisper yelled. Jack looked down at her in a way that told her that he was hurt.

"Jack…?" Cille asked. Jack made his way to the dock still wanting the plan to pull through.

"I'm so hungry! MUST HAVE RUM!" He yelled. Cille hit him in the back of his head with a rock.

"Shut up!" She hissed. Jack groaned again. They finally untied the boat, got on and started to sail out at sea. Cille had been carrying a bag the whole time. She opened it, and threw a loaf of bread at Jack.

"There! Eat! Be happy!" She said. Jack smiled, and ate silently. When he finished he gave her a big bear hug.

"Thank ye! Ye think of everything don' ye lass?" Jack asked her. Cille tried to get away, but jack had a tight hold on her.

"Argh! Get away you bloody pirate!" She screeched. Jack stopped. Cille turned her head to look at him. He looked like he was crying.

"Jack?" Cille asked slowly.

"Ye said yer firs' insult ter me! I am so proud of ye!" Jack exclaimed, and hugged her tighter.

"Okay, okay! Now let me sleep, I am tired." Cille said, and put her head on the big brown bag. Jack sighed, and went to sleep also.

****

Later that morning …

"JACK YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT YOU'D STEER THE SHIP!" Cille screamed, as she got soaking wet. Jack looked at the water guiltily.

"Sorry mate." He said. Cille sighed.

"How far till we reach land?" She asked. Jack looked at her.

"An hours perhaps." He said. Cille took a black bucket, and started to dump the water out. While Jack steered.

This was going to take a while. Let's see what Evelyn and Claire are up to.

****

Evelyn and Claire

Today was the day Claire and Evelyn would meet Jack Sparrow. Yea! Evelyn woke up first, and found herself fiddling with the golden pirate medallion. (She is better all she needed was sugar, remember?)

"I wonder if… everything will happen to me like it did to Elizabeth." She thought.

"The heck with it! Today's the day!" She yelled, and pushed Claire off the bed, while tucking the medallion under her shirt.

"GRAH! What was that for?" Claire asked. Evelyn thought.

"Hmm. I can't remember. OH WELL! Today's the day! OF THE CELEBRATION!" She yelled. Claire groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, let's get dressed for it, and go get something to eat." Claire said. Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Claire opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked. The Gov. Came in and a maid.

"Evelyn I have a gift for you. A fine dress from London." He said, as Evelyn pulled it out and was smiling and ogling over it.

"Now get dressed, today is the ceremony, and you BOTH are invited." Gov. Swann said, and left. Evelyn kept smiling, and right when he left she snorted, and threw it o the bed.

"Does he actually expect me to wear THAT?" Evelyn asked. Claire got into a dress the maid handed her.

"Well, I'm not wearing it!" Evelyn said, and crossed her arms over her chest. Claire took off her shirt, and pulled on her dress.

"Well, you have to. You can't just change everything because YOU don't want to wear a dress. The dude paid money for that dress!" Claire said. Evelyn sighed, and went behind the screen to change. With the maid to help her. Claire was just so convincing sometimes.

Gov. Swann walked in just in time to see the corset get tightened.

"It is very popular in London." Gov. Swann added. Evelyn shrieked. It was too tight.

Claire looked at her friend concerned, but she knew she could do nothing about it.

"Yeah well, some women remove on rib in their body just to be skinnier, and I think this dress is meant for one of those women!" Evelyn cried.

It was funny. She also seemed to be the same size as Elizabeth. Well at least to Claire. Claire was five foot nine and so was Evelyn. Claire was built strong. She loved to work out, and always had an ego when it came to how strong someone was. She was a real tomboy.

Evelyn took a breath, and swatted the maid away.

"Kill me why don't you?" She mumbled, while the maid walked away. Claire smiled, and the Gov. left.

"Hey you look good." Claire commented. Evelyn slowly moved her head in Claire direction. Her eye was twitching.

"AHHH! DON'T HURT ME!" Claire screamed. Eveyln lunged for Claire but fell to the floor.

Claire looked down at her with a raised eye brow.

"You okay?" She asked.

"YOU! Argh. Fine. This thing is too tight." She said, and stood. Claire sighed, and they made their way down the stair case. Will was down there.

"Is it just me or does it seem like he's everywhere we turn?" Claire asked. Evelyn's eyes lit up.

"It's just you." She said, and raced down to see him.

"Miss Swann!" Will said, "Are you feeling better already?" He asked as an after thought.

"It's Evelyn, and yes, I just needed to refuel my sugar tank." She said smiling at him. Claire made a gagging noise, which made one butler snicker.

"Miss Swann, are you-?" Will was cut off.

"It's Evelyn." She said, her smile turning into a slight frown. Claire was standing by the wall staring at them intently.

"I'm sorry Miss-" Will was cut of again.

"IT'S EVELYN." She said firmly a frown on her face.

"This is better than Indemand." Claire whispered to a butler who was holding some grapes, which Claire took and ate. She gave them back to him when she saw Evelyn and the Gov. Start to leave.

"At least the boy has some manners." Said Gov. Swann, and led Claire and Evelyn out the door, but Evelyn stayed where she was. She gave Will a mad look.

"Good day Mr. Turner." She hissed. She turned to leave but Will caught her arm.

"I…"He started, but didn't finish. They stared at each other for a long time, until Evelyn broke his grip. She turn on her heel, and left.

Claire was waiting for her outside. With the Gov. And they went inside the carriage. The carriage tabled along, and Evelyn saw Will run out the door staring after her.

"You okay?" Claire asked. Evelyn nodded.

She couldn't help but feel annoyed. Will liked Elizabeth, and now that she took Elizabeth's place, she couldn't help but think that he liked her for Elizabeth's reasons.

After driving for a while, Evelyn noticed that Claire had snatched Elizabeth's diary.

"What are you doing with that?" She whisper yelled. Claire smiled.

"Entertainment." She said. Evelyn leaned in close so the Gov. couldn't hear or see the diary being read.

__

Dear Diary,

It is so weird talking to you, seeing as how you are just a book or what ever, anywho, Today I was drawing circles in the dirt, and realized I had to go on a diet. One, all of my fat jiggles when I take a step. Well sometimes. And all my fat is bubbling over when I sit.

I have also noticed how the Norrington looks at me I hope we fall-

Claire was cut off.

"Read it seriously!" Evelyn hissed. She wasn't in the mood. Though it was kinda funny.

"Sorry, okay fine." Claire said, and started over. She only did this to make Evelyn happier.

__

Dear Diary,

Nothing special happened. Well, I did bump into Will, and he really didn't seem to notice me. Why? What's happening? I am feeling… invisible. Like soon something is going to happen. I… don't know what. But I'm not a part of this world anymore. I don't know why though. WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?

Claire looked at Evelyn.

"She… knew. How could she know and us not know? Where is she now?" Evelyn questioned. Claire closed the diary, and put it into her pocket.

"She's you. At your home." Claire said. Evelyn's eyes went wide.

"How do you-?" She asked. Claire looked at her.

"You took her place, and she's gone right?" Claire asked. Evelyn nodded.

"So, she must have taken your place." Claire finished her theory.

"My God. But who took your place?" She asked. Claire looked up at the sky.

"I think… I'm dead." Claire said. Evelyn and Claire were quiet.

"No. You're not." She said.

They were all silent as they arrived.

****

Cille and Jack

"Finally! Land!" Cille exclaimed. Her arms hurt, and she was pretty tired.

It was the dock of….Port Royal! Woah…

Jack grabbed her, and started to climb up to the top of the boat. While it started to sink. Cille looked down and over at the dock. They'd make it. Jack didn't seem convinced.

"Were going to make it." She told him. Jack gave her a, well-duh! Look. He sighed a sigh of relief though.

When they were close enough, they out stretched their legs, and walked onto the dock leaving the now sunken ship behind. Cille smiled at Jack who winked at her. Cille started to like this guy.

"Ahoy! You there!" Came a voice. Cille and Jack turned around the same way.

Jack looked down at Cille. She just shrugged.

"I will need your name sir!" A little chubby man said with lens glasses, and a small child beside him. Cille sighed.

"What is your name?" He asked Jack. Jack pulled out some money.

"Let's as' three shillings and we forge' the name?" He asked. The man looked at Cille. Then closed the book with the three shillings inside.

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. and Mrs. Smith." He said.

(A/N: Hey that reminded me of that new movie coming out!)

Jack looked down at Cille who shrugged, and walked ahead of him.

****

Evelyn and Claire

Evelyn and Claire found themselves waiting for the Commodore. He finally showed up. Evelyn was starting to sweat, and couldn't breathe too easily.

"COULD YOU WALK ANY SLOWER?" Evelyn Blurted. Every one looked at her. She looked at Claire who looked at a stranger. The stranger was taken away.

Finally when the thing was over, Norrington wanted to talk with Evelyn… alone…

"Evelyn. You are a beautiful girl." He said. Evelyn looked at down the big wall she was at. THAT was a huge fall she'd have to take!

She would have barfed when Norrington smiled at her, but instead she forced on a smile. Suddenly she couldn't stand it. The heat and the pressure of the dress. She fell over backward, and down into the rushing waters below.

****

JACK and CILLE

Jack smiled as the two guards noticed him and Cille on the Dauntless.

"Tell us your business, and no lies!" The skinny one yelled. Jack was about to say something when Cille cut in.

"We're here for an act. Were actors." Cille said.

"Then why are you down here?" Asked the big one.

"None of your business." Cille said.

"Then please leave?" He asked. Cille looked up and saw- Evelyn? What the-?

"Hey look its Evelyn!" Said the big one. Cille stared at her. What… was she doing here? Cille looked at Jack who was studying the steering wheel of the Dauntless.

Cille slapped his shoulder making him jump, and turn around to look. Suddenly she fell.

"EVELYN!" Cille screamed. Jack looked at the two guards.

"Will ye be savin' er'?" He asked.

"I can't swim." He confessed. Jack looked at the other one. He shook his head also.

"Some pride of the Royal Navy ye are." Jack said, and handed his stuff to the guards, and his hat to Cille.

"Don't lose those he said to the guards." Jack said. Cille was about to jump in herself, when Jack held her back.

"This ain' a job for a lass like ye." He said, and dove into the water in attempt to save our hero Evelyn…

****

A/N: Did you people like this chapter? I hope you did. Please review and I will write more! I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	7. The Beginning

****

Hmm… I HEART YOU! Now on with the story before I get all emotional for not getting so many reviews. : ( . Oh well, thank you to those who still review!

Chapter: 7 The Beginning

(I own nothing)

****

Claire

Claire was running ahead of all the guards, and noticed a crowd of people walking where she was running to.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" She yelled, and pushed a little kid into the water. She finally arrived at the dock where she found Cille, two goons, Jack, and Evelyn.

"Hey Cille, what up? … CILLE?" She screamed. They both hugged each other and screamed. They quickly stopped.

"Ahem, uhm. That never leaves the docks. Got it?" Claire asked and looked at all the men. Jack, however, smiled evilly at her.

"You do, and I'll make sure you never have kids." Claire stated. Jack's eyes widened, and he nodded.

"Not breathing!" Said the skinny goon. Claire rolled her eyes.

"No crap Sherlock!" She stated, "Jack. Do it." Claire added. Jack's eye widened, but then he realized what I meant. He cut open Evelyn's corset who immediately sat up and yelled out, "SHITZELS! The Commodore scares the crap outta me!"

Claire and Cille started to laugh, just as Norrington came down to the dock.

"Evelyn!" Norrington helped her up. Evelyn immediately got out of his 'hug', and ran over to say hi to Cille. They hugged.

Soon enough, they all found out that Jack was a pirate.

"Dude, he saved me. What the hell is up your ass?" Evelyn asked.

"EVELYN!" Gov. yelled, at her language.

"Norrington, you seriously need to friggin loosen up." Claire said.

"One more comment like that, and you will find yourself with the pirate."

"Captain, Jack Sparrow I'd prefer." Jack commented.

"Babylon?" Claire asked.

"That too. CUFF HER!" Norrington shouted. Claire let out an "EEPP!' and ran with a bunch of guard chasing her, she eventually climbed up on a high desk thing, and started to poke the guards back.

"Any one who touches me, will find themselves in Canada confused!" Claire yelled. The guards stared at her the Norrington.

"NOW!" Norrington yelled. Evelyn walked over to Jack.

"PSSSSSSTTTT!" She yelled. Jack let out a yell of surprise. Evelyn smacked him, while Claire stalled.

"Put the irons around my neck, threaten to kill me, and then get away." Evelyn said. Jack's eyes widened.

"My thougs' 'sactly…"Jack mumbled. Evelyn opened her mouth wide. Jack backed away.

"SUUUUUGGGGGGAAAAARRRRRR!" She yelled. Claire noticed this, and threw a sugar cube to her that she stole from the mansion.

"Just get down from there, and we will not hurt you milady!" Yelled a guard rubbing his nose.

"I SHALL UNCLOG MY NOSTRILS IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTION!" Claire yelled. Finally Jack and Evelyn put their plan into action.

"No on' move and the little' lass don' get hurt." Jack said. Evelyn munched on her sugar cube. With the irons around her neck.

"NO!" Gov. Swann yelled. Claire got down and ran over to Cille.

"All ya'll better do what Jack says or I'm history!" Evelyn said. Claire and Cille looked at the scene in front of them.

"Commodore, geh' meh my things woo' ye?" Jack asked. Commodore glared at Jack.

"Commodore!" Jack said tightening the grip on the irons.

"Not so tight you dork!" Evelyn whisper yelled.

Jack just grumbled.

Norrrington handed Jack his things, and Evelyn put them on Jack. Norrington glared at Jack. Jack smiled at him in response.

"Well now I really mus' be goin'." Jack said, and threw Evelyn into the Norrington's arms. Evelyn screamed, and ran in the opposite direction, _away_ from Norrington. Evelyn turned around in time to see Jack flying around a pole.

'God. That must be so fun.' Evelyn thought, and pouted. She then headed back toward the Governor.

"Evelyn come, you are coming home." Gov. Swann stated, and dragged Evelyn down the street.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA! I WANNA GO TO THE BLACK SMITH'S SHOP!" Evelyn complained. She looked at Claire and Cille. They looked at her sadly. Evelyn sighed, and knew she wouldn't be able to go, unless she wanted to screw up the whole movie… She nodded for them to go. With out her.

****

Claire and Cille

Claire and Cille ran down the streets trying to not get lost. They then saw the blacksmith's shop door close, and ran to it. Claire opened the door only to be greeted by Jack's pistol.

"SHIT!" Claire ducked. Cille fell over Claire and into Jack and they all stumbled into the shop.

"Oi, is onle' you." Jack said, and closed the black smith shop door.

They all looked around. Donkey. Two circular things that held a bunch of swords, roof with straw… a stove place with a burning fire… and that was pretty much it. Oh wait, and a big fat guy in the corner sleeping.

"He isn't going to wake up." Cille said. Jack looked at her.

"How do ye know?" Asked Jack. Cille gave him the, 'Are you questioning me?' Look.

"Never mind luv." Jack said, and looked at a hammer.

"Try that wheel thing." Claire said. Jack smiled at her.

Jack got the steaming hot plier thing and stabs the donkey with it.

"You didn't have to stab the poor thing!" Cille said. Jack paid no attention but finally got the irons off in time to see Will enter. They all hid behind Mr. Drunk fat guy in the corner.

Will started to mumble things, which really made Claire think he was psychotic or something.

"Not where I left you…" Will mumbled. He then noticed Jack's hat. Claire smacked the back of Jack's head, that hit the barrel, so now Jack was going to have a mark there. Jack got out of his hiding place, and slapped Will's hand with his sword. While rubbing his forehead…

"It's you… the pirate they're looking for." Will said backing away. Jack looked at Will a little strangely.

"You look somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack asked. Claire and Cille got up closer to the fight.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked Claire and Cille though he didn't know Cille.

"Nothin'." Claire said.

"Well, I shall be leavin' now mate so if you'd excuse meh I-" Jack was cut off when Will got out his weapon and pointed it at Jack.

"Ohhh touchy aren't we?" Claire asked Will. Will had learned to ignore her by now so he really didn't care, which caused Claire to get pissed a little.

"What do you think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack asked.

"Yeah? (Cough) pansy(cough0" Claire said, good thing Will didn't hear her…

Will gave Jack a determined look.

That started the fight.

****

Okay guys, this is the last chappie I'll write for a while kay? Cuz I'm goin' tuh Denmark, and Germany for a month, but please don't forget my story, even if thi chapter wasn't well done.. But please review! I promise I'll do better!


	8. Jack and Will Face Off

****

YEY! Thank you for the reviews! I really am happy that you all have read my story this far, and in return, you all get…. A COOKIE! AND I'll thank you right now!

LegolasLvr71: Yey! Thank you! I am happy you read my story, and thank you for reviewing! Please keep reading!

Fk306 anime lover: Yeah, but hey, he's used to it eh? Being slapped around by all those girls? LOL, thank you for reading, and reviewing!

Legolover: LOL, thank you, you are awesome too. Sorry, but, you told us to! (whistles) LOL, thank you for reading, and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter: 8 Will and Jack Face Off

Cille and I looked at Jack and Will.

"Get on with it!" Claire yelled. Jack and Will launched into battle.

"Am I really that intimidating?" Claire asked Cille. Cille looked at Claire and nodded. Claire shrugged. Then started to watch the fight.

Will and Jack kept fighting.

"Nice foot wor' mate." Jack said.

"Naw, he's just trying to be nice. YOU SUCK!" Claire yelled. Will glared at her, and continued to fight.

"Claire, Will is better than you." Cille whispered to Claire so Will wouldn't hear.

"WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" Claire yelled. The fat guy stirred.

"I'm sorry! But he is! He has more power, and swiftness in his blows." Cille whispered.

"You are faster, but you concentrate to much on one blow, and put all your strength into that one blow, that you don't think about your foot work, and you often loose balance." Cille said.

"DAMN! You make me sound horrible!" Claire complained. Cille smiled.

"Oh no, you are good, I am just pointing out your mistakes, and where you need to train." Cille said. Claire sighed.

"Jack, gimme your sword, I wanna go against pretty boy." Claire said. Jack and Will gave Claire a 'What the Hell?' look.

"NOW!" Claire yelled. Jack grumbled, and gave his sword to Claire.

"Don't even think about leaving either." Cille said. She wrapped her arm around Jack's. Jack smiled down at her. Cille rolled her eyes.

"Milady, what are you doing?" Will asked Claire who just got into a battle stance.

"I gotta see how good you are compared to me in swordplay." Claire said. Will glared at her.

"You……are…..so…."He began, but Claire charged forward. Will blocked, and moved out of her way.

"Milady! This isn't the time!" Will yelled.

"NO! I have to see what I have to improve…" Claire insisted. Jack sat down, and forced Cille down too. They sat watching Claire lose a few times, and finally Jack got pissed, and snatched his sword back.

"Listen luv, I'd li' to ge' out of her' with my lif'." Jack said. Claire grumbled, and walked off.

"Fine. BUT I SHALL DEFEAT YOU WILL IN MARTIAL ARTS! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Claire yelled, but fell over backwards, and started to sleep.

Cille nudged Claire awake, and they started to watch the battle.

****

Later on….

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked Will.

"I do!" Will exclaimed, "and I practice with them, four hours a day!" Will added.

Claire turned to Cille.

"Well there you go. He practices four hours a day, and I practice three hours a day." Claire said. Cille nodded.

Soon they were fighting on the wooden pillars above Claire and Cille.

"Ever take a crap so big your pants seem to fit better?" Claire burst out.

Jack and Will both fell down from the roof in surprise.

"Okay, hand it over." Claire said to Cille. Cille grumbled, and pulled out a door, which she handed to Claire.

Jack pulled out his pistol, and pointed it at Will.

"You cheated." Will said. Also covered in dirt.

"OH WAH." Said Claire.

"Move." Jack ordered.

"No."

"Please move?" Jack asked Will again when he heard the banging on the blacksmith's shop door.

"This shot wasn't meant for you." Jack said, and was just about to fire, when he feel forward onto the ground unconscious.

Everyone stared at his limp form.

"Didn't see that comin'." Claire said.

The guard FINALLY broke down the door, and looked down at Sparrow.

"Good work Mr. Brown, you-"Norrington was cut off by Claire.

"Yeah, Brown did ALL that. That's NOT why Will has a weapon in his hand, and it is NOT why Will is covered in dirt." Claire said.

Norrington gave Claire a mean look, and yelled out, "SHE JOINS THE PIRATE! CUFF HER!" Norrington yelled.

Two goons put irons on Claire wrists, and Cille suddenly realized why she wasn't protesting… She wanted all of the three girl to go their sperate ways and meet up later. That's how Claire is. Adventurous.

"No! She meant it not!" Will Yelled not wanting to get Evelyn's friend in trouble.

"Quiet!" Norrington yelled.

"Norrington! She's just a lady!" Will insisted.

"Will I'll be fine." Claire said.

"Turner, would you like to join her, or will you shut your mouth?" Norrington asked Will.

"Norrington-" Will started, but was cut off by Claire.

"Will, shush, I WILL be fine." Claire said. The goons led Claire, and Jack out. Well actually they dragged Jack out cuz he was unconscious, so his head hit various objects by an 'accident'.

****

Cille and Will

"I cannot believe her!" Will yelled.

Will and Cille were alone in the Shop. Mr. Fatty (a.k.a. Mr. Brown) had left for the night.

"She in inconsiderate, -" Will was about to continue, when Cille cut him off.

"Will, she left on purpose. First, you couldn't leave because…. You have a part to do, so she sacrificed herself on purpose. All five of us will meet again…" Cille said.

"How do you-?" He asked.

"Don't ask. Never question… anyway, get started on that sword. Something big is going to happen tonight…" Cille said.

"Alright. Tell me now." Will said.

"Fine. I shall. Uhm… Let's see now… I am so smart, I can connect all of my theories, and time dates, that I can see the future." Cille said. Will stared at her.

"Alright… I'll get started on that sword then." Will said.

Cille sighed. That was the worst thing she had ever said! It had made no sense at all! She mentally slapped herself.

She sighed, and offered Will if she could help.

****

Evelyn

"I AM BORED OUT OF MY SOCKS! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEE!" Evelyn yelled. She'd been 'home' for about an hour, and she was bored crapless.

"Miss. You must be getting to bed!" A maid said. Evelyn sighed, and nodded.

"NOTHING BETTER TO DO AROUND HERE!" She yelled.

A little later when Evelyn was dressed to go to bed. Evelyn was fiddling with the medallion… but covered it in her fist when a maid came.

"That was quite a day you had Miss Swann." Said the maid.

"HELL NO! No bloody entertainment for me! I NEED SUGAR! Do you have any sugar?" Evelyn asked. The maid's eyes widened.

"Uhm. Yes, I have a sugar cube…" The maid gave Evelyn a sugar cube. Evelyn ignored the question in her head, 'Why the hell does SHE have a sugar cube?' when she realized, Duh, she's a maid!

"Thank you! Now good night!" Evelyn said, and ate the sugar cube. Evelyn laid down to sleep, but when the maid left, she sat up, and got out of bed. She combed her hair back, and into a high pony tail. She fingered the medallion. The lights went out.

"AW COME ON!" Evelyn yelled. She then got ready for what was about to happen.

****

Jack and Claire

"THE HILLS ARE ALIIIIIIIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIIIIIIC!" Claire sang in the jail cell. Jack bolted awake.

"Oh good, you're awake." Claire said.

"Yea' thans' to yer singin'." Jack said. Claire smiled.

"Oh you liked it? THANKS!" Claire exclaimed.

Jack looked around, and sat up.

"Yer bein' 'anged in the morning too?" Jack asked Claire.

"I'm not being hanged, and neither are you." Claire said.

" 'Ow do ye know tha'?" Jack asked. Claire's eyes widened.

"I……I…..CAN'T REMEMBER!" Claire yelled.

**WARNING! YOU MUST READ THIS!**

Heh heh… there you have it folks! Well, I can't update for a while (month) From June 17 (tomorrow) - July 16, cause, I'm going to Denmark in Europe! YEY! My home land! (Or so it feels like to me)


	9. Hanged?

****

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I hadn't updated for so long. I've been in Denmark! Sorry! Well, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Duh.

FK306 Anime Lover: Thank you. And uhm. I updated? LOL!

Legolover: LOL! Thank you buddy! I did think about the story, so yah.

Sentinel Sparrow: Really? Yay! Adriana is Evelyn yeah. Thank you for reviewing my story! You rock!

LegolasLvr 71: LOL! Really? Cool! I will write away as I say. Thank you for reviewing!

Lady Lorethei: Yay! Thank you! I did have a lot of fun. Thank you for reviewing!

Thank you for reviewing guys! I love you! And here's the next chapter!

Chapter: 9 **Hanged?**

**__**

Jack and Claire

"Wha' do ye mean ye don' remember?" Jack hollered at Claire.

"I uhm… _Oooooohhh! Show me the way to go home! I'm tired and I wanna-_" Claire was cut off with her singing when Jack clamped his hand over her mouth.

"How. Did. Ye. Know?" Jack asked obviously pissed. Claire pretended to be asleep, and fell forward onto the ground.

"Wake up ye wrench!" Jack yelled, and kicked Claire in the rib.

"I was dead." Said Claire sitting up, and looking at Jack. She was laying on a bunch of dry straw, and the cell was dark besides the candles burning on the walls outside of the cell. The only light that did come from inside the cell was form the moonlight through the windows. Which had bars. Duh.

"No, ye were asleep." Jack said annoyed.

"No, cause you're dead when you go to bed, and alive when you wake up." Claire explained.

"Well what if you were sleeping and you woke up dead?" Asked a prisoner from the other cell. Who looked like he didn't know the definition of 'Clean'.

"Then you're still sleeping you dumb ass, everyone knows that!" Claire yelled.

"She's go' ye there mate," Jack said, and suddenly turned serious. "alright, enough! Tell me how ye know!" Jack stated impatiently.

"Huh?" Claire asked.

"Wha' do ye mean 'huh?' I want to know how ye know!" Jack yelled, ready to rip out his hair.

"Know what?" Claire asked.

"KNOW HOW WE AREN'T BEING HANGED!" Jack yelled very loud.

"OH! That! I assumed." Claire said wisely, and crossed her arms across her chest. Jack groaned and sat on a built in brick bench, right under the window. He put his hat over his eyes, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I be goin' to sleep. Alright luv?" Jack mumbled.

"You mean you're going to die." Claire said, referring to the whole, 'Dead when you go to bed' ordeal.

"Which ever comes firs'!" Jack whisper yelled, and fell asleep. Very quick.

"Which will be deadness." Claire whispered, and started to sing softly.

**__**

Will and Cille

Will brought down the hammer roughly onto the sword he was making, which was glowing red due to the heat. Cille was looking at some old swords he had already made. Suddenly Will stopped.

He looked out a nearby window.

"Alright. Time to get ready. Get your stuff and prepare to fight." Cille said. She took out two of his swords, and examined them.

"What…?" Will asked. Cille turned to look at him. He was pretty sweaty, and looked a little tired, but he was staring at her very confused.

"Pirates are coming soon and we want to be ready for them no?" Cille asked.

"How do you know?" Will asked. Cille thought for a minute.

"I just do. Now get ready." Cille said.

"Please explain." Will said and crossed his arms across his chest. (boy everyone seems to be doing tha')

"Okay. You die. I'm NOT going to die." Cille said. She was not in the mood for this. She was afraid that she would die, and Claire and Evelyn too….

"Please?" Will asked softer. He was pretty annoyed, but Cille knew how he must be feeling right about now.

"No. I'm sorry." Cille said. She walked to the door, and put her hand on the handle.

"Please believe me, it's for your own good." She finished. She turned around to look at him. She almost jumped.

Will was looking at her mad. His hands had turned into fists, and he was shaking mad. His eyes were pissed.

"Will?" She asked, "are you okay?" She walked over to him. He turned away from her.

" I know you, Evelyn, and Claire are hiding something. What is it?" He demanded. Cille hesitated.

Suddenly a loud **KABLAM!** Was heard nearby, and they both forgot about the situation.

"Hurry! They have come already!" Cille started to run to the door. Will grabbed a small axe, and a sword. They both headed out.

__

I'm saved… for now… Cille thought. Though she knew who of the group would actually tell him.

Evelyn.

**__**

Evelyn

Evelyn jerked out of the small chair she had fallen asleep on.

"It's time!" She said excitedly, and looked out the window. The Pearl was at the harbor blowing cannons. She then saw a bunch of pirates blowing open the gate to her house. The ran toward the entrance, laughing.

She walked over to the door, and opened it. She walked down four steps of the stairs, and saw the butler open the door.

"No. Don't open- Oh. Too late." She said. The pirates saw her, and started to run toward her.

"EEP!" She ran back into her room, just to run right into a maid.

"What do you want from me blood?" Evelyn yelled at the maid.

"They are here to kidnap you! You're the governors daughter!" The maid said, completely ignoring what Evelyn had just said.

"Actually I'm-" Evelyn was cut off as the door was starting to smash open.

"Oh you locked it?" Evelyn asked the maid. The maid nodded.

"Cool. Now, hide over there, while I go over here." Evelyn ran back into her room to get the glowing pot.

Just as her hand touched the handle, the door smashed open. She ran to the side of the door frame, and waited for the pirated to come. The first one was pretty heavy looking, and she smacked him down with the pot. He hit the ground.

Evelyn then tried to hit the second guy, but he caught the top part of the handle.

"Boo! Boo!" He said trying to scare her with his fake eye. He was very thin. She opened the pot by the notch, and all the fire hot crap came spilling out onto his head. She pushed him to the ground on top of the other one who was just getting up.

"Boo hoo!" She said and ran down the stairs. The thin one jumped right over the whole rail and landed in front of her while the other was behind her.

****

BOOM!

Another cannon was fired, and hit the wall. She ran right under the light over head, and into another room. She didn't even bother with the swords over the firs place. She opened the window quickly, and ran into the closet.

"We know you're in here… PUPPET! Come out, come out where ever you are…" Said the heavy one. "Hello Puppet." Suddenly the closet doors opened. Evelyn smiled.

"Hello puppet master." Evelyn said.

"Wha'?" He retorted smartly. (rolls eyes)

"Now, is there another thing I could say instead of Parley?" Asked Evelyn.

"No. I don' think so." Said the thin one.

"Oh. Well in that case. PARLEY!" Evelyn yelled.

"Fine. Be that way." Said the big one.

"Okay." Replied Evelyn.

She was lead out the house, (thank God she was wearing her clothes she wore when she first came to Pirate world.) and toward the docks… where she would see Will and Cille for the last time.

Well, Until the middle of the whole thing.

****

A/N: I think it was kind of short. But I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. So I hope you liked it, and please review! I'm already working on the next chapter!


	10. No matter of Luck at All

****

A/N: Yey! Thank you guys for the reviews! I just saw Batman Begins, and it was diffidently the best batman movie! Okay guys, I'm gonna start dedicating chapters to reviewers. So this chapter is dedicated too…..

_ Legolover_

Thank you for sticking with me to the end! Please enjoy this chapter that is dedicated to you! - Milla

Reviewers:

Crying Clown: That's what YOU think. First of all, Evelyn is the only one who get her 'prince in shinning armor' and since she took Elizabeth's PLACE Will loves her just as much as he loved Elizabeth. And it's NOT a Mary-sue. So quit flaming, and do something constructive in your life besides being a ditz. Ass wipe.

Gone- Goonie: Yay! Welcome! Thank you! I will update every so often. Thank you very much for reading! Enjoy this chapter!

Fae Black: ….. Ops. Heh heh? LOL! Sorry! Don't kill me! Ahhh! LOL! Thank you! I'll keep writing!

__

Legolover: SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! LOL! Thank you! Please keep being an awesome friend!

Thank you guys, and I already have in mind whose going to have the next chapter dedicated to…

__

Chapter: 10 **No matter of Luck at all**

****

Will and Cille

Will and Cille made their way down the dark dirty streets. They ran into few people fleeing for their lives. They ran further into town, and found two buildings on fire, and a bunch of pirates trying to either rape or kill people.

Cille had a disgusted look on her face as a pirate chased a pretty woman down some stairs. The lady was in her white night gown, and carrying her child. Will noticed this too, and felt the same hatred for pirates grow.

"Stop!" Will yelled after the pirate. The pirate stopped to look at him.

"Who are ye to tell meh pritt' boy?" The pirate swooned.

"Just shut up and die." Will said, picking this language up from Claire.

Cille looked at him wide eyed, but was grateful for saving the lady.

The kept defending people, and themselves, while slowly making their way down to the docks. That's when they saw Evelyn. Evelyn looked at Cille and smiled.

"HI!" She yelled. Cille's mouth dropped.

"HI!" She repeated annoyed. Will Turned around to see Evelyn getting kidnapped by pirates. His stomach knotted.

"EVELYN!" He yelled. Evelyn blinked. She then realized she had to act like she was 'scared'. Of course to Evelyn, scared wasn't in her vocabulary. But she attempted to try it.

"Help meeeeee! I'm uhhh…. Will! Help!" She screamed trying not to laugh at the same time. Will obviously took it.

"Eve-" He was starting to run for her as was Cille when they were stopped by a pirate in front of them with a bomb in his hands. He wore a red hat, and had a big thick beard. He smiled at them, revealing his golden teeth.

"Buh boi'." He said, and dropped the lit bomb at the feet of Will. Will stared at it wide eyed. Cille looked up at the pirate.

"Okaaayyy…" She said. The pirate looked panicked all of a sudden. Suddenly Will dropped backward, and Cille turned around just in time to be hit over the head with a pot, just like Will.

****

Evelyn

Evelyn saw all this and mumbled 'Oh my God, stupid retards…' She was then dragged further down the docks towards The Black Pearl.

****

Jack and Claire

Jack and Claire watched The Black Pearl shoot cannons aimlessly at everything. Even at the ocean where there was no one around.

"Pricks." Claire mumbled.

"It's the Pearl." Jack said with a glint in his eyes.

"The pearl? I have eard' stories of er'. She leaves no survivors behin'." Said the prisoner from before.

"Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" Jack retorted sarcastically. Claire snorted.

"As my Daddy used to say, until I ended up here, 'Think before you speak'." Claire said. The prisoner glared at her. Jack's eyes widened. He grabbed Claire, and ducked to the side with her. A large hole had a appeared right by the cell with the prisoners in it.

Only a small hole was lead into Claire and Jack's cell. The prisoner whom they had become such great friends with stayed behind his friends, and told them, "My apologies friends, but you have no matter of luck a' all!"

He laughed, and disappeared out the hole.

Claire looked at Jack.

"Now what?" She asked, as she stood up, and dusted her stupid yellow (now muddied up dress too) dress off. Jack grabbed the bone from the cell where the prisoners had been and tried to lour the dog over to him.

"So much for a tha' ye." Jack said. Obviously mad at Claire for not thanking him.

"Right. Thanks." Claire said. Jack winked at her, and turned back to the dog.

"Come 'ere boy." Jack said. He let out a whistle, as the dog slowly appeared under the bench right by the stairs.

"Jack this will probably be the most disappointing thing in your life." Claire said watching. She was waiting for the noise to come so the dog would run off.

"Yea' ri' mate." Jack said, and called it something you probably wouldn't call him. But as soon as he said this, the dog ran off, and down some stairs to their left, which probably led to more cells.

"Noo!" Jack yelled, "I didn' mean It!" Jack yelled.

"SO. Did you feel the disappointment?" Claire asked Jack. Jack was about to come back with a smart remark when two pirates appeared in front of them.

"This isn' the weapn' room!" The black one said. His hair had some dread locks in them, and he had a slight beard and mustache.

The white one whom wore a ridiculous hat, pointed at Jack.

"Well, well, well. What do we got 'ere?" The dread locks guy asked. He spat at Jack's hand, but thankfully missed.

"Captain Ja' Sparro' and whas' this? His little-" Claire cut him off.

"Don't say anything you'll regret later pal!" Claire yelled. They ignored her.

"Las' time I saw ye, you were shrinking into the distance on tha' God forsaken island." He said.

"Well if it's so God forsaken, why was he rescued?" Claire snapped. They both looked at her for the first time.

"One more word-" Said the white guy, but Jack cut him off.

"I'd jus' li' to point out. Tha' the deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers-" Jack was cut of by a hand reaching through the bars at his neck. The hand quickly turned into a skeleton.

"So… I guess there is a curse eh Jack?" Claire asked safely away from reach. Jack would glared at her but only said, "Yes luv." But it came out sarcastic as it were meant.

"You know nothing of hell." He said, and let go of Jack. He and his 'friend' went up the stairs. Claire was pissed.

"WE JUST SAW THE DEVIL! DOES THAT COUNT?" She yelled after them. She and Jack heard a 'I'm going tuh kill tha'' But he was cut off by his friend who told him that we'd be hanged in the morning. So they left.

Jack looked at Claire while he started to sharpen the bone.

"Weren' ye scared lass?" He asked. Claire's eyes went wide.

"OH MY GOD! Don't tell me I'm on Scared Tactics!" She looked around for any cameras hidden.

"Whas' tha'?" Jack asked. Claire sighed a sigh of relief.

"No, I wasn't scared. But any who, start trying to pick that door. I'm tired of being here." Claire said. Jack started to grumble, and complain about her. But he still went to work as Claire waited patiently, while singing again. But softly.

****

A/N: I don't know about you guys, but I thought this chapters descriptive was good. I'm sorry it's so short, but I wanted to finish this chapter for my favorite reviewers. So please review guys. And find out who the next chapter will be dedicated to!

-Milla


	11. Going after the Pearl YAY!

****

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while, it's just, yesterday I ran three miles, non stop, and I got my hair dyed; it was a busy day working out and all. But anyway, I dedicate this chapter too…..

_Gone- Goonie_

You are a loyal reviewer! Thank you for reading my story! -Milla

**__**

Gone- Goonie: Heh heh. Well. I don't like flamers myself either. So … yep. Thank you! LOL! Please keep reading! And enjoy this chapter dedicated to you! (Read above).

Legolover: Hehe. Thank you! I'M CHICKIE! roars loudly LOL!

Fk306 Anime Lover: Thank you!

Legolas Lvr71: Heh heh. Claire's always sarcastic and such so, yah. Thank you, please keep reading!

****

Thank you guys! Please enjoy this chapter!

__

Chapter: 11 **Going after the Peal. YAY!**

****

Will and Cille

Cille slowly awoke on the ground. Cille was the one to wake up first. She looked at the unconscious Will.

"Will."

Nothing.

"Will."

Still nothing.

"WILL YOU FREAKING RETARD!" Cille yelled. She clamped her hands over her mouth. She had never said anything that bad before. But then again. She did have a migraine in her eye.

"Yes?" He asked sitting up. He looked bad too. Good he didn't hear what she called him.

"Let's go. We need to save Evelyn!" Cille said getting to her feet. She leaned against a chicken fence. Will looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Do I look alright?" She spat back. Hey eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Will." She apologized. Will put one of her arms around his head, and helped her walk to Norringtion's office mcgiger. Turns out she had sprained her left ankle.

"I am not so sure you should be accompanying me to Norrington's office…" Will said.

"Nonsense. In no time I'll be walking and running." Cille said. They soon arrived at Norrington's office.

Will put Cille on a bench.

"We have to save Evelyn!" He said making his presence known.

"Yes we know that. That is what we are doing. Send a ship North…" Norrington said.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Will exclaimed, while hammering in an axe into a table. Norrington pulled it out no sweat.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a sailor,-" He was cut off by Cille.

"Yah yah… Okay! See ya later then gay boy!" Cille said, and limped in front of Will. Norrington just stared after them. (Back then gay also meant: happy)

****

Claire and Jack

"JESSSEESSSS! We have been in here for hours! Because this moron! Doesn't know how to pick a lock!" Claire yelled. Jack sighed heavily, got up and stood in front of Claire.

"Ye try then mate, if yer so good at it." Jack said. Claire took the bone. Suddenly they heard steps descending the stairs. Jack laid down, and Claire laid down on the bench.

"You pirate!" Will snapped, completely forgetting that Claire was there too.

"And Claire pretty boy!" Claire said.

"Nice on' mate." Jack said.

"Thanks!" Claire said. Will rolled his eyes.

"Do you know where the Pearl makes birth?" Will asked. Claire howled with laughter.

"You sicko! Ewww! I thought you loved Evelyn!" Claire said. Suddenly Jack had a laugh attack too. Will's cheeks burned.

"I do." He mumbled. Claire and Jack's eyes snapped in his direction.

"So it is a girl ye found!" Jack smiled victoriously. Will looked away embarrassed. He nodded.

"Oh good!" Jack smiled broader.

"Yeah, good. And if you spring us out we'll lead you to the pearl, and your bunny lass." Claire said. Jack's eyes widened. Claire smirked.

"Alright. I'll spring you free." Will said.

"How's tha'? The keys ran off." Jack and Claire said at the same time. Jack glared at Claire.

"That's getting really…-"

"Annoying?" Claire supplied. Jack nodded amazed.

"No time. I help built them, so with a little pressure in the right place, they will lift up." Will said.

"Whas' yer name boy?" Jack asked.

"Will. Will Turner." He said. Jack nodded, and stood up.

"Short for William I suppose. Nice strong name. No doubt a name for your father huh?" Claire said. Jack turned to Claire.

"Alrigh' luv, thas' the last-" Jack started.

"I'M SORRY!" Claire hugged Jack. Jack looked down at the girl confused.

"Uhm.. Tis alrigh'." He said.

"Good. Now set us free." Claire said quickly forgetting the whole thing. Will lifted the bars up or what ever, and set us free.

"Hurry, someone could have heard that." He said, as Jack and I filed out of the cell.

"Not without my effects!" Claire said.

"CLAIRE!" Jack yelled annoyed, as he put on his stuff.

****

Before all this where Evelyn was brought on the ship. Sorry forgot it.

"Scared puppet?" Asked the heavy one.

"Nope." Came Evelyn's reply.

"How bou' now?" He asked.

"Mm…No." She said.

"Fine." He replied. They got on the ship, and Evelyn looked around smiling.

"This is the pearl?" She asked not impressed at all.

The black guy sent a back hand flying her way. Evelyn ducked.

"Cheeses!" She yelled.

"Do not lay a hand on her." Said… Captain…. Barbossa! DUN DUN DUUUNN!

"Well. I am here to say… hi, and that uhm. You can have this medallion if you never return here. And yah." She said holding up the medallion.

"What makes ye think tha' little thing is wha' were after?" Barbossa asked. Evelyn walked over to the side of the ship and pretended to drop it. They all yelled NO!

"That's why scrooge." She said.

"Fine. Whas' yer name?" Barbossa asked suspiciously. Weirdo. Evelyn smiled.

"Evelyn. Turner." She said. Barbossa got a glint in his eye.

"Oh is it now?" He asked.

"Yep." She said.

"Alright. We promise to the code." He said.

Evelyn gave him the medallion, and Barbossa gave his monkey the medallion.

"Okay, get me back to land." She said.

"First of all, that was not the end of the bargain, s I must do nothing, secondly, the code is more like guidelines anyways." He said.

"Oh snap." Evelyn said, very fake like. She was then led to a diner room.

****

Back with the others at the present time.

"Now, how far will ye go ter save yer bunny lass?" Jack asked Will.

"I'd die for her!" He said dramatically.

"Oh good." Jack said. Will looked at Jack, totally un expecting that.

"Prissy boy." Claire said.

"Hag." Will retorted.

"Prick." Claire snapped.

"Fag."

"Dick." Will thought for a minute.

"HA! I WIN!" Claire exclaimed. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yer gotta be better en' tha' boy." He said to Will. Will mumbled something about pirates, and drowning, but what ever.

"We are goin' to commandeer tha' ship." Jack said. Will's eyes widened.

"That ship?" He said. Jack was pointing to the Dauntless.

"Yesh, than tha' ship." Jack said ponting to the Interceptor.

"That ship?" Will asked again but in a squeaky voice.

Claire laughed at him.

"Shut up." Will snapped. Claire looked at him funny.

"Your mother was a hamster, and your father smells like elderberry!" Claire retorted.

****

A/N: This chapter wasn't as funny, but anyway, please review! And see who the next chapter will be dedicated to!

-Milla


	12. Commandeering THAT ship

****

A/N: Hee hee hee… ho ho ho hooo! On with the next chapter I see. Hmm… this was hard. But anyway… this chapter is dedicated to….

__

Galasriniel

You are an awesome writer with a good fantasy! Thank you for actually reading my story! -Milla

**__**

Galasriniel: Surprised aye? (Look who the chapter is dedicated to) I loved your story, so I had to finish reading it! LOL! Yay! I am so happy you are reading my story. Do you have Msn?

****

Sentinel Sparrow: He he. CUUTTTEE! YAY! Thank you for reviewing! Please keep reading!

****

Legolas Lvr71: Yay! Claire rocks! LOL! Thank you!

****

Gone- Goonie: Haha! You're welcome. Bonnie is your name? Cool. Sorry for the error. Thank you for reviewing!

****

Fk306 Anime Lover: Yep. They hate each other. LOL! Cille is still there. She's just really quiet. LOL! Thanks for the review!

****

Okay guys, I am sorry about the whole Bunny lass thing! Okay! Now on with the story!

__

Chapter: 12 **Commandeering THAT ship**

****

Will Cille Jack and Claire

They got two small canoes to hide under, while they slowly made their way into the water. Poor Claire was stuck with Will. Cille and Jack were in the first canoe.

"I STILL don't see why I have to be stuck with you." Claire complained. Will sighed from behind her.

"I am not to happy with Jack's decision either." He said. Claire snorted.

"We actually agree on something." She grumbled. Will was silent for a while.

"Yes… I guess that's true." He said. They were now deep under water, and going pretty slow.

****

Jack and Cille

"Tis nice ter see ye again luv." Jack said. Cille sighed.

"Yep. I guess it's good to see you too. Jack watch out for that crate." Cille said from the front. Jack nodded and stepped over it though Cille didn't see him nod.

****

Back with the opposites

Will suddenly smashed his foot through a crate.

"You dumb ass!" Claire started to laugh.

"Claire-" Will warned. He tried to shake the crate off but wasn't succeeding.

"Stupid idiot!" Claire laughed louder. She suddenly was jerked in the water. She glanced at Will. He smiled at her innocently.

"Will?"

"Yes?" Will asked regretfully.

"You were pretty funny before."

"Uh… thanks." He said. An awkward silence passed.

"But you're still an idiot to me." Claire blurted.

"Okay." Will said. He knew right then that maybe he and Claire still had a chance to be friends.

"Hey, prissy boy! Give me the crate." Claire said.

Or not.

"… okay." Will jerked off the crate, and handed it to Claire. She took it, and smiled.

"You're okay in my book. On the count of three, we lift the canoe, and swim to the ship. Got it? Okay, one, THREE!" Claire lifted the boat, and swam as hard as she could trying not to laugh at the surprised look on Will's face.

When they resurfaced, Will looked pretty mad.

"You said on the count of three!" He yelled gasping for air. Claire howled with laughter.

"SHHH! Claire, give me the crate." Cille made a loop with the rope, and flung it up to the top of the ship. They all climbed the ship to the top.

"Every one stay calm, we're taking over the ship." Jack said to the people aboard the Dauntless.

"Aye avast!" Will said. Everyone laughed.

"Way to go, Maurice!" Claire rolled her eyes at Will. Will gave the What- did-I-do? Look. Jack sighed.

"This ship cannot be sailed by two men, you'll never make it out of the bay." Said the leader of the group.

"Mate. I'm Captin' Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Jack asked with his pistol right at the guy's face.

One second later, they were all on small boats screaming for the Norrington.

"Will. The sails mate, pull em'. Harder!" Jack ordered. He did something to the steering wheel. And looked at Cille.

"Whas' the matter?" He asked. Cille looped a cuff around a tip of the wheel.

"Whas' tha' do?" Jack asked. She smiled.

"It will take them hours to get it off." She said evilly. Jack hugged her.

"AHHHHH! NOO! GET OFF!" She yelled.

"I love ow' yer mind works!" Jack beamed. Claire sighed at Will.

"Will. For a black smith you're pretty weak." She declared. Will glared at her.

"Wha? Tis the truth mate." Claire said doing her best imitation of Jack.

"They are coming." Will said looking at the Interceptor headed their way.

Jack smiled evilly.

We all got o the back of the boat, and tied a rope to the sails. So when the all came aboard the Dauntless, we immediately swung to the Interceptor. Jack cut all the ropes connecting the two ships together, and we hurried off. Suddenly there was a cry of annoyance from the Norrington.

"Back to the Interceptor NOW!" He yelled. A sailor tried to swing over to the Interceptor but missed completely.

"Oooohhh. I'll give you a dollar for trying! Wait. Never mind. You're ugly." Claire said. She laughed hard, and turned to face the others. They were all staring at her.

"What?" She asked. They all said, 'nothing' and turned to do what ever the hell they were gonna do. Soon Claire found out she was sea sick, and kept vomiting into the ocean.

"You okay?" Cille asked. Claire nodded.

Cille held Claire's brown hair back, as she went for round three. Claire suddenly laughed.

"What is it?" Cille asked. Claire faced her. Claires skin was clammy, and sweaty. Her eyes looked very tired.

"I just hit a sea otter." Claire croaked. Cille looked back.

"That's not a sea otter." Cille said. Claire looked again.

"GIANT SQUID!" She screamed. Cille sighed.

"No. That was a sea gull." She said calmly. Claire suddenly leaned over the rail and vomited again.

"Tis she alrigh' luv?" Jack asked from behind them. Cille looked back at him.

"Yep. She's just having an outer body experience. NO SHE'S NOT OKAY!" Cille yelled. Jack jumped.

After Claire had nothing else in her stomach to empty, she decided to join the others. She saw Will hanging over the rail of the ship, and Jack smiling. Cille was below deck.

Cille showed up.

"Jack what the bloody hell are you doing?" Cille yelled. Jack was just about to steer the rail in but Claire held onto the wheel. Will glared at her.

"Now Will. I won't let you back on deck, unless you say these exact words… "Claire is the most amazing and coolest person I've ever met. I Will Turner am nothing compared to her." Claire finished.

EVERYONE gawked at her. Jack smiled and rolled on the deck laughing hard. Tears swelled up in his eyes.

"Oh. And say it like you mean it." Claire added. Will was staring at her with such wide eyes you'd think he'd just seen his grand mother naked.

Jack leaned against the rail.

"Ye are jus' too funny." Jack laughed again at Will's expression.

Cille frowned.

"Claire. That is not very nice. You are forcing him to say something that he won't mean at all! It's just plane mean!" Cille argued. Will looked at Cille softly. He was liking her.

Claire and Jack were not giving up.

"So?" They said at the same time.

"SO. Don't be mean. He doesn't deserve it." Cille said making her way to the wheel. Jack held her back.

"Sorry luv. But I 'avent seen anything' this fun since … for a while now." Jack said. Cille struggled against jack, but it didn't do any good. Claire walked up to the wheel. She slowly pulled it back and forth. Making Will sway. He glared at her.

"Well?" Claire asked.

"Well… what?" Will asked exasperated. Claire jerked it hard, almost making him loose his grip.

"Aren't you gonna say it?" Claire asked. She and Jack smiled widely. Cille looked at Will sadly.

Will hesitated…

****

A/N: HE HE! I so am loving writing this. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please be coo and review! You never know who the next chapter will be dedicated to!

PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you a … hologram cookie!

-Milla


	13. Tortuga

****

A/N: Geez guys! I didn't know I was going to have so many reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I hope this person will like this chapter, dedicated to them….

__

Legolas Lvr71

Thank you for reading! You're a really funny reviewer! Enjoy this chapter that is dedicated to you! -Milla!

**__**

Legolas Lvr71: Heh heh… you'll see. Muahahaha! I'll check out you POTC story sometime! I don't think it's gonna suck! I think it's gonna rock! Thank you for reading! And reviewing!

****

Fk306 Anime Lover: Muahahahaha! I love being evil… Thank you so much for reading! And reviewing!

****

Sentinel Sparrow: Heh heh. Sorry! LOL! I just had to. JOKING! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you keep reading!

****

Fae Black: Thank you! Thank you for the review!

****

Gone- Goonie: I'm part Mexican senorita! LOL! I think Bonnie is a cool name. Thank you for reviewing and reading!

****

Galasriniel: LMAO! You're so funny! I love your sense of humor! LOL! Yesh Claire is based of me… Muahaha! Yes, I like Phantom of the Opra. I haven't seen it, but I think it's really cool… I WANNA SEE IT! Okay, I'll talk to you later then! Thank you for reviewing!

****

Okay people, now that that is done, let us see if Will will say it….

__

Chapter: 13 **Tortuga**

Claire and the others waited patiently….

Will hesitated….

"I'd rather drown." He said hotly. Claire's anger boosted up.

"That can be arranged." She said, getting ready to spin the wheel so hard it would make him fall off.

Will looked away. He hesitated once more.

"Alrigh' lass. We won't make ye do it." Jack let go of Cille, and spun the wheel back to the deck. Will lay there, arms sore. Jack gave Will his sword.

"Can ye sail under the command of a pira' and ….lady?" He asked. Will thought for a minute.

"Tortuga?" He asked. In another way of agreeing.

"Tortuga." Jack smiled excitedly.

****

Tortuga.

They all walked through the dark town. Only small troches were their guide. And people's houses on either fire, or you could see the light shining through their window.

"Will why don't you live here? It's a nice place to live." Claire said. Will glared at her. They walked onward, until they reached… Gibbs.

"Captain Jack, why didn't we just stay here?" Cille asked a little mad that she had gone from Tortuga and back. But she didn't care anymore, when Jack ignored her.

Jack splashed a big bucket of water onto Gibbs. Gibbs immediately woke up.

"Curse yer for breathin' ya snot soared idiot!" He cried. He then realized it was Jack.

"Jack! You know it's bad luck to wake a man while he's sleeping don't ye?" Gibbs asked Jack. Jack smirked, and said that really long counter spell that I couldn't be able to catch with subtitles on. Will threw another bucket of water on to him.

"BLAST, I am already awake!" Gibbs howled.

"That was for the smell." Will said oh so intelligently.

"Oh, well then you're gonna need another bucket." Claire said, and dumped another bucket of water on to Gibbs. Gibbs cursed real loud. Cille slapped him.

"Profanity!" She warned. Gibbs stared after her.

****

In the Pub

Will, Cille, and Claire were told to wait out side of Jack's booth, while he talked to Gibbs. A fat lady tried to get it on with Will. After she left Claire smiled.

"I'm telling Evelyn!" She said in an annoying voice. Will glared at her. After a while, Will looked back at Jack and Gibbs, thinking he heard his name.

"That's right. They're talking about you. Oohh. That was nasty Jack." Claire said faking it. Jack looked at Claire.

"Wha'?" He asked of so intelligently.

"Nothin'." Claire smiled.

They all left the pub to go to sleep. Jack went over to a hotel, and borrowed two rooms. One for him and Will, and one for Claire and Cille. They all went to their rooms. Cille grabbed Jack by the collar, once everyone cleared the room.

"If you leave us here, I swear on the pearl, I will find you, and brutally KILL you." She threatened. She released Jack's shirt, and sighed.

"Well, good night." She said, and left. Jack let out a little scared squeal.

****

Jack and Will

"Claire is an -" Will started. Jack cut him off.

"Of course. But let us get some sleep." He said, and fell asleep on the couch. Will looked at him confused. He then took the bed, and fell asleep also.

****

Claire and Cille

Claire and Cille lay in bed thinking for a while, and then started to talk.

"Do you miss home?" Cille asked Claire.

"Yeah. A little. Guess what?" Claire asked, turning on the light.

"What?"

"I have Elizabeth's diary. Wanna read with me?" Claire asked evilly.

"Sure." Cille said, and walked over to the couch. (the room is so weird and icky, I won't describe it)

__

Januray 7 hmmm…I forgot what year this is. Oh well.

Today, I went to the bathroom, and I forgot to lock the door. So. A stupid maid walked in on me! Oh well. It's not like I haven't been even more humiliated. Like the time where Will kissed me! UHG! Eww! Sick! So embarrassing! I wish it were Norrington… (day dreams) Whow! Get your mind out of the gutters girl! I-

Cille cut Claire off, but couldn't earlier because she was laughing so hard.

"Claire…. Stop, and ….read…right!" She chocked. Claire smiled.

"Okay, okay." Claire agreed.

__

I keep trying to say hi to father… he…doesn't see me. He … ignores me! The only person who is actually talking to me is Will! Am I… turning into a ghost?

Claire and Cille looked at each other shocked.

"Okay. Obviously, her life was so good, and nothing bad could happen, fate just turned her invisible, and erased her from existence." Cille said. Claire looked around spooked.

"Elizabeth?" She called. The was a scratching noise. Like… someone was scratching at the wall. Claire and Cille hugged each other tightly.

"I think she's writng a message on the wall!" Cille said shakily.

"No… it's on the out side of the door." Claire said scared shit less.

Claire walked to the door, and opened it. It was Jack with a cup of water scratching on their door. He looked like he had just woken up.

"Their be no water in our room mates. Can I 'ave a glass oh water from yers?" Jack asked.

Cille gave Jack a glass a water, and kicked him out of their room. Now Jack probably had an imprint of a foot on his butt.

Claire and Cille went back to their beds.

"Pathetic." Claire mumbled, and turned off the light.

"Unbelievable." Cille said.

They both stayed quiet for a while.

"I'm scared!" They exclaimed. Claire turned on the light. When the light was on they laughed nervously, and finally fell asleep.

****

A/N: He he. I knew you guys didn't want Will to say it so. Ta dah! Please review guys!

I LOVE YOU!

-M


	14. Our so called Crew

****

A/N: Hi guys, this time, I'd like to dedicate this chapter tooo…..

__

Elizabeth Swann

Thanks for letting me make fun of you continuously! It's quite fun! He he. -Milla

(this was Galasriniel's idea)

****

Legolas Lvr71: He he. You're welcome! You are cool. You really like Claire insulting Will huh?

Sentinel Sparrow: Lol! Sorry! I guess you are a Jack Sparrow lover eh? LOL! Thanks for reading.

Fk306 anime lover: OMG! Great idea! I might use that… hmm.. If so, I'll make sure to write down that it was your idea. Thanks for the cool review.

Galasriniel: He he. Well. I did! I dedicated a chapter to Elizabeth! Yay! You're so funny! All your reviews cheer me up! Thanks for reviewing!

Enjoy this chapter guys!

__

Chapter: 14 Our so called Crew

Evelyn

Evelyn looked around in the small room. Nothing big… just everything looked old fashioned. She then turned to two pirates who had captured her in the first place, and glared at them.

"Captain requests you to wear this." Said the fat one holding a bloody red plastic looking dress.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA!" She yelled in annoyance. The pirates smirked at her, and she then realized what they were going to say.

"Say it. I dare you. I'll shove a pickle up your ass!"Evelyn threatened. They glared at her, and left with the dress.

She smirked. She walked to the dining room, and sat at the end of the table. Barabossa soon joined next to her back against the window. Evelyn almost didn't even notice because of all the awesome smelling food. Barabossa told her to dig in.

"Boy! Would I ever!" Evelyn grabbed steaming chicken breast, wine (though she despised it) and two hot loaves of bread. She hate one bite of everything. Barabossa was watching her with his beady little eyes…. Ahem, anyway, he passed her some more wine.

"The wine, try some more wine," He said grinning, and giving it to her.

"Thanks! Ya know, you're not so bad after all!" Evelyn exclaimed, as Barabossa gave her a green apple to try too.

"There was something I was supposed to say here… Oh yea! …It's poisoned…" She said in a bad acting voice, but only because she was trying not to laugh, and to her surprise, Barabossa was actually BELIEVING her!

"No no, There be no sense of killing ye now…-" Barabossa was about to continue.

"Yeah, yeah, Bootstrap Bill….Blood to be repaid…which would be mine…yadda yadda…I don't get paid enough…actually I DON'T get paid…" Evelyn though for a minute.

Barabossa just stared at her dumbfounded, and couldn't find the right words to say anything at all.

"Oh right. This is the part where I'm. Oh crap." Evelyn hurriedly got the knife from her side of the table, and ran. Barabossa laughed evilly, and tried to block her way, but she stabbed him.

He sighed.

"This much more scarier in real life." Evelyn said, and ran out the double doors.

She sighed heavily as she saw all the skeletons doing their jobs in the moonlight in the dark. She ran from most of them, and was flying in the sky, trying her best to scream, but then again, she wanted to be a writer, not an actor. Muahaha!

She finally tried to run back inside thinking of getting sugar high, when Barabossa grabbed her by the shoulders.

"The moon shows ye what we really are," Barabossa said, and turned Evelyn around to look at her, "Too long have I tried to eat, and have the food turn to ash in our bodies, the wine runs right through us… I can't even feel the spray of the sea, or the touch of a woman's flesh…you'd best start believing in ghost stories Miss. Turner. You're in one." He said all this while turning to skeleton, and he actually REACHED OUT TO TOUCH HER!

She ran inside laughing her ass off, and Barabossa slammed the doors after her, making her trip, but luckily discover, a bunch of sugar cubes on the table.

"Time to get high!" Evelyn yelled delighted and started to eat sugar cubes like crazy.

****

Next Morning for Cille Claire, Jack, And the puff, I mean uhh.. Will.

Claire bolted awake.

"Will's a puff!" She started to laugh like crazy.

"I just learned a new word to call Will!" Claire said, shaking Cille awake. Suddenly the door slammed open, and Jack oh and Will walked into the room.

"Ready ter go yet?" Jack asked them. Claire and Cille nodded, and followed Jack out. They all stole a bunch of apples to eat while the marketer was yelling at other people for stealing his junk.

They walked down to the docks, and saw Gibbs.

"Is the civiled bodied crew here?" Claire asked. Gibbs nodded slowly.

"KAY! Let's get this party started!" Claire said, and started to dance, Will glared at her. She smiled.

"Hey Will? And how is the puff today?" She asked trying not to laugh. Will shrugged and walked away.

"OKAY! THAT is the last time I say that. Why am I the only one who thought that was funny? Grr…" Claire stomped off as Gibbs introduced Jack to the crew.

When they came to Anna Maria, Claire almost wouldn't stop laughing so hard that Jack almost threw her off deck.

"I'M SO FRIGGIN BORED!" Claire yelled while sitting on a barrel. Cille was staring at the sun set. All the men were loading the ship with food, and all that other crap, Anna Maria was sitting next to Claire and Cille bored shitless too.

"Why don't you help load the ship then?" Will asked. He was shirtless, and sweating pretty bad too. Jack was shirtless too, and stopped to watch.

"Because one, I wasn't asked too, two, that would require me to be around you, and three you and Jack are sweating like pigs. No offence Jack." Claire said.

"Non taken luv." Jack said, and proceeded to load the ship.

"Witch." Will snarled at Claire.

"Pirck." Claire retorted. Will's eye twitched.

"… What ever." He said, and left. Cille and Anna Maria laughed.

"How do you get the courage to talk to men like that? I only dare to speak to Jack like that." Anna said. Claire shrugged.

"Ain't no man be the boss oh' me." Claire snorted, and spat into the ocean. Everytime Will passed he'd glare at Claire.

Will walked by, and Claire waved at him in a 'Having a good time?' wave. When Will walked back, Claire shouted out,

"Don't forget the crate over there!" Will's face burned with anger. One of the crew members walked up to Claire.

"Why don't ye ge' off yer bum and help if you think yer so good then?" He asked. Claire laughed.

"Your weird!" She said smiling, she then turned serious "I never said I was any better than you, so get your facts straight, and two…" Claire jumped off the crate, and got into a fighting stance.

"I'll fight you. If I win, you refer me to MASTER, and you never be disrespectful to me anymore, you win, I'll help out." Claire said warming up.

"Alrigh' luv, but since ye a girl, I'll go easy on ye." He said getting into a stance too. Claire smirked, this was going to be too easy. Jack ran up to the sailor.

"Mate, she be no ordinary girl!" Jack said, trying to make him back out. He smiled at Jack confidently.

"Wai' up. Ye also have ter call Jack master if I win." He said to Claire. Everyone's attention was on Claire. Yes, the whole crew stopped to watch.

"Well, alrgih' she probably isn't so ard'." Jack said agreeing to the whole master thing. Claire shrugged, "Sure. What ever." Claire said. Cille jumped off the barrel. She knew what Claire was capable of.

"Ready… set… FIGHT!" Cille yelled, and jumped back on the barrel. Everyone cheered for the other sailor. Poor Claire only had Anna Maria, and Cille on her side.

__

Oh. But that's gonna change… right…NOW!

Claire ran up to him, and jumped into the air sending a round house kick after the sailor, which plummeted into the water.

Claire landed on her feet.

"OH MAN THAT WAS TOO EASY! WHOOSE NEXT! I AM UNDEFEATABLE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Claire yelled. Everyone was quiet.

"Well. Didn' see tha' coming." Jack said. Everyone said "aye," and went back to work. The sailor that was smacked down by Claire got back on deck. Claire walked up to him.

"First request is an order. Second, the whole master thing, you don't have to do. See ya later." Claire walked back to claim her spot on the barrel.

"How… did you do that?" Anna Maria asked. Claire looked at her.

"YEARS of practice. And let me tell ye, I got crushed many times in practice." Claire said. Anna Maria nodded.

They all watched silently, as the next barrels, and all that jazz was loaded onto the ship. Finally they all set sail.

****

My apologies…… (in A/N to my favorite reviewers)

****

A/N: Hey guys. I told you people in the eight chapter that Claire knew martial arts, so in this chapter, I decided to show you. Uhm. It's probably the only chapter where Claire does any. I hope you liked this, and I am SO sorry I haven't updated for long. PLEASE review anyway! PLEASE! I know this chapter may not have been so funny it could have been, bu I have been under so much pain… my dad has been forcing me to go to the gym, and on three mile jog! AND! I have to do MATH to help me for next year. I'm not stupid, I get B's in math, it's just he wants me to get A's. So I'm really sorry! Please review! Next chapter is in progress….


	15. Saving Evelyn Stupid Will!

**__**

Muahahaha! GUYSS! I love you! I got seven reviews for one chapter! AMAZING! I love you! Yay! Hey, I was thinking… when this story is over, I'll make another one with Evelyn, (if she's one, okay with it, and two, not run off with Will) Cille, and Claire BUT! Where they enter Lord of the Rings… Muahahahahahahaha! Wouldn't that be great? So if you think I should write a sequel to this story, just review and say so. Any who, on to more important matters… I dedicate this chapter to….

Fk306 Anime Lover!

Congratulations! This chapter is dedicated to you! -Claire, aka: Milla

****

Fk306 anime lover: This chappie is dedicated to you (see above) so enjoy! Thank you for reviewing!

Sentinel Sparrow: SORRY! (Hides behind chair) but anyway, now I know that… ahem… uhm. Good to see another person who actually hates math as much as I do! HI! Thank you for reviewing!

Legolover: SHIT! I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to! It was just, I had already written the thank you's to people when you reviewed! I SWEAR I'll never forget you again! (Hugs) I'M SORRY! Thank you for reviewing ol' chap! LOL!

Gone- Goonie: Tis okay. So, how's the new house? Do you like it? I moved into at new house too, but that was only like…three years ago. I miss Denmark! WAAH! I hope you'll get used to it and thank you for having the time to actually review! (Cuz I know how difficult it is to move trust me… urgh. All those boxes…ahhh!) LOL!

Galasriniel: You and Evelyn are alike… AHHH! ANOTHER EVELYN! SAV ME AHHHHH! Ahem. Just kidding. (Looks around nervously) he he. Aww! Thanks! (Hugs back) I feel better already! He he. You're welcome. The squirrels are cute aren't they? Esh… cute little squirrel… I want to name my squirrel Patrick. Muahahahaha! Thank you for the review!

Legolas Lvr71: Muahaha! Yes he is! LMAO! Puffy eunuch! Claire says thanks! LOL! Thank you for reviewing!

Mouche: YAAY! New reviewer! (Hugs really tight) welcome! Yaaaaay! Why yesh yesh… Jack and Claire become good buddies. yep yep. Thank you for the review!

OMG! Okay, now that all the thanking is over, (which took for ever) Not that I hate thanking you guys, I'd do it all day, it's just don't we all want to get on with the story? Eh? SOOOOOOO, here we gooooooooo!

__

Chapter: 15 Saving Evelyn. Stupid Will.

Jack and Cille were both sailing the Interceptor when the crew took off. Why? Well because Cille was all paranoid that Jack would crash with all his drunklyness. Claire was singing a song from Robbie Williams, and the crew were doing their jobs. (They all put their shirts back on) Thank the cheeses for that.

They all set sail, and soon entered a big ass storm. Everyone worked hard to keep the boat in order. Except Cille and Jack who were directing the boat.

"Will!… Stop! It goes up!… Will! …Stop ignoring me!… Pay attention!… HEY FAGG!" Claire yelled at Will. Will got mad, and tried to slap her, but she ducked, and brought her elbow up into his chest and made him nearly fall over board. Claire caught him by the shirt first of course.

"Pay Attention." She said, and ran to the other side of the ship to let Will cool off.

****

Evelyn

Evelyn finally realized she was there she jumped up, and started to do a victory dance. She then realized the all too familiar pirates were looking at her funny.

"What are you waiting for? A squirrel? Let's go!" She cried, and dragged the out, 'accidentally' hitting them into walls on her way. She had to stop at the side of the ship though.

Barabossa put the medallion around her neck all dramatically.

"Oh with the drama, let's goooo!" She cried. Barabossa leaned in close.

"Ye will regret ye ever said them words…" He said. She realized she was probably going to be killed, or what ever, but she was too sugar high to notice.

They then boarded the mini boats.

****

Back To the crew or what's left of it.

"What will be done if the wors' shall 'appen?" Gibbs asked after Jack said that he Claire, Cille, and Will were to go ashore.

"Stick to the code." He said gloomy, and they got into the boats and set off. Cille was thinking hard about how worried she was about Evelyn, and Jack and Will were paddling the boat. Claire how ever…

"I HO SILVA! AAWWWWWAAAAAAYYYYY!" She yelled, with one foot on the side of the boat, and pointing in the direction they were meant to go in.

When they entered the caves, they were all into a conversation. Will and Jack were debating whether Will was a pirate or not, and Claire and Cille were debating if dogs can look up. Cille won.

"Fine. But Big Owl is not always right!" Claire said crossing her arms and turning away from Cille.

"Why do you like Shaun of the Dead so much?" She asked. Will and jack were now listening too.

"Because it's funny, and I love it," She said. While they all got out of the boat, Claire said over her shoulder, "You've got red on you."

They walked over to a high cliffy thing where they saw Evelyn standing there making faces at the pirates below. They stared at her. Okaaayy.

"Stay here, and don't do anything stupid please." Jack said, and left to the left. When Will saw a glimmer of fear in Evelyn's features, he tried to crawl through, and get to her. Claire yanked him back. Will fell on his ass and glared up at her.

"Don't do anything STUPID. Kay?" Claire snapped. When Jack returned Claire, Cille, and Jack, duh, looked behind them selves, and when they turned back, will hit them, and they all fell unconscious to the ground.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

****

Evelyn

__

Gah! Stupid Claire and Cille! They are probably delaying Will! GRAH! I am SO haunting them when I die…

Barabossa said something about tooth paste, and ripped the medallion off Evelyn's neck, and grabbed her hand. Evelyn actually felt a pang of fear. She then saw Will enter the water, and disappear. She smiled.

"YESSSSSSSSS!" She cried. Everyone stared at her.

"I mean… carry on." She said. She then realized that this was going to hurt.

"Wait a minute… I- OWWW! YOU STUPID PRICK THAT HURT!" She yelled holding her hand. Everyone was silent and standing still trying to feel the magic working.

"How-" Before the black pirate could finish his sentence; Barabossa shot the heavy one in the chest. No blood appeared. Evelyn knew Barabossa was getting mad at her, and couldn't take her anymore.

"Was you father Boot Strap Bill?" Barabossa asked shaking Evelyn's shoulders. She said nothing and only prepared for the painful blow that awaited her. Barabossa hit her harder than he actually hit Elizabeth, and sent her flying and the medallion.

Evelyn opened her eyes slightly to see that she nearly fell into the water. She then saw Will slowly coming out of the water. She was about to say; 'HIIII!' but he covered her mouth with his hand. He ran his finger across her upper lip softly, and looked at her quickly. She smiled at him. She never wanted the moment to end. Will took her hand, and motioned for her to come into the water. She grabbed the medallion on her way.

Evelyn kept her eyes squeezed shut, and let Will lead her to the other end. She took a firmer grip on his hand, happy to be able to be with him again. She felt him squeeze her hand back. When they resurfaced, she hugged him tight. (When they were outta sight DUR) he stroked her hair.

"I missed you." _Even though I only knew you for like what? Three to Four days?_ Evelyn said in a whisper.

"We have to go…" Will said, and pushed her softly away, so they could leave. He picked up all the boat paddles on the way, and they walked back to the boat.

****

Claire, Jack, and Cille

They all woke up feeling like they had hangovers, and stood up. They then fell back down, and stood again. Jack took a boat paddle for support, and they started to walk in a random direction.

"YOU! You're supposed to be dead!" Said a pirate standing with his butt load of pirate friends behind him.

"Am I not?" Jack asked, and turned around to leave, but the pirates had blocked them all in, cornered.

Claire stole Jack's boat paddle, and leaned on it.

"Parrrllellely…party…pastry…peachy…." Jack started to name all these words, trying to find Parley.

"Parley." Cille said.

"DAMN to the depths what ever,-" Claire cut him off.

"That would be…" Claire let Jack say it.

"French." He said still dazed.

"N-" The skinny pirate didn't even finish his sentence, when the big guy cut him off. Jeez. So many people are cutting each other off.

"No. If they want to be taken to the captain. So be it." He said. Claire had a bad feeling about this, oh was it because Barabossa fell in love with her?

Barabossa wouldn't stop staring at her.

"HEY! I'm not into old dudes like you!" Claire yelled, and hugged Jack tight, "Oh Jack it's horrible!" She fake cried. Jack stroked her back playing along.

"Tis alright luv, I'm here." He said. They both couldn't hold it in, and cracked up.

Barabossa how ever, was PISSED OFF! OOooooHHhhh… Jack and Claire are in trouble…..!

****

Evelyn

Evelyn hopped on board and saw Gibbs.

"HI!" She said. They all gave her the, 'Oh my God…another one…" look. Yay! They have their own look!

"Where are Jack and the others?" Gibbs asked. Will placed his hands on Evelyn's shoulders while frowning.

"They fell behind…" He whispered. He led Evelyn to a small room at the bottom of the ship.

"Will… I WANT TO GO BACK! Claire, Cille, and-" Will cut her off with a quick kiss on the lips. The tips of his fingers touched the end of her chin lightly. He pulled away.

"Well…Will… I….Wanna save them." She then realized that they were gonna get away. She light reached out fro him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But?" He asked. She smiled.

"He's Captain Jack Sparrow. They'll live… I just know it." She said. Will nodded. He couldn't help but admit that he had a feeling they weren't going to die, and were far from it. Evelyn and Will's foreheads touched. She smiled.

"One more kiss?" She asked. Will smiled, and kissed her again. They pulled away, when Evelyn winced due to the bruise on her face, and her cut hand.

"I'm sorry." Will said turning away from her.

"About what?" She asked clueless. He laughed. They both ended up laughing. Will then got a cold pack of water to put on her face, and turned to the wound in her hand. They both heard a creak in the door way, and saw half the crew spying on them.

"HEY! YOU JACK ASSES! I'M GONNA-" Will cut Evelyn off by covering her mouth with his hand, when he turned back to the crew he saw that Evelyn had scared them away. He smiled at her.

"Gets em' every time…" She said winking. Will chuckled.

****

A/N: Sorry if you don't like the description in this chapter, it's just when I was halfway done, the frigging thing turned off so I had to start all over! AHHHH! I hope you liked the little fluff between the puff, ERM Will, and Evelyn. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, and please review again! PLEASE REVIEW!

-Claire, aka: Milla


	16. Claire's REVENGE

****

A/N: Phew! Thanks guys! I love you! (Hugs) I'm so tired, but I'll update this anyway because I love you so. Hahaha! This chapter is dedicated to…

__

Scarlet- rebELLE

I heart Monty python to! YAY! I hope you like this chapter that's dedicated to you! -Claire

**__**

Scarlet- rebELLE: (Look above to see who the chapter is dedicated to) Surprised eh? But anyway, enjoy this chapter that's dedicated to you, and thank you fro reviewing!

__

Legolas Lvr71: Mayyyybe… I dunno. It's just I don't LOVE Sparrow. I just think he's cool, and if I write the romance between him and Claire I wouldn't be able to write t too well because there is no love between them. Thank you! Evelyn and Claire are partners in crime, muahaha! Yay! Thank you for reviewing!

__

Sentinel Sparrow: HAHAHA! Sorry, the only romance is Evelyn and the puff-- AHH! I mean Will! He he. Jack is kewel, but my character and Cille's character just don't like him that way. : ) Thank you for reviewing! You're cool!

__

Galasriniel: HAHAHA! A fop? HA! Well here's the next chapter! So I hope you're not too mad… (Looks around nervously) Thank you for reviewing! AND why aren't you on line anymore? FINE! BE THAT WAY! (Cries) LOL! Just kidding!

__

Fk306 anime lover: Yeah I know. The chapter was dedicated to you because you reviewed my last story, and basically all the stories I've written with Milla. You've been loyal and cool! So yah. Thank you for reviewing! You rock!

__

Gone -Goonie: LOL! YES! It sucks! I've wished moving with the same house for ever. I know exactly how you feel. It sucks huh? You live alone? GEEEEZZ! How scary. (scared look on face) LOL! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you will like your home anyway.

__

Legolas Lover/ Ted: (squeezes out of embrace) Ahh… Air! Oxygen! LOL! Yes you did! Hahaha! Thank you! You rock too! Thank you for reviewing! I heart you for that!

WOW! Okay, now let the story begin…

__

Chapter: 16 Claire's REVENGE

****

Claire, Jack, and Cille

"The blood didn' work did it?" Jack asked. Barabossa had just ordered his crew to kill them all, and as a last act for survival Jack said this. They were still in the small little cave thing. But not for long.

"Ye know whose blood we need." He said after he told his crew to hold their fire.

"I know whose blood ye need." Jack said smiling.

"My God you all sound like friggin' vampires!" Claire yelled. They all looked at her annoyed. Barabossa just stared at her.

****

Evelyn

Will had just finished wrapping Evelyn's hand again, when she realized she had the medallion. The dim light brought out very little in their features.

"Will?" She asked. He looked at her smiling. She ripped the necklace off around her neck, and gave it to him.

"I thought I'd lost this." He mumbled. Evelyn sighed.

"Why did you take it?" He asked her. Evelyn silently cursed Elizabeth.

"Cuz I felt like it. I MEAN… Uhhh. I was afraid that you were a pirate." She said in a bad acting voice. Will stared at her. He sighed, and all his muscles (if he has any-Claire) (**Butt out! -Author**) flexed hard. Evelyn got a little afraid if this might ruin their relationship.

"I'm sorry!" She said and realized she was close to tears. He slammed his hand onto the table. She jumped. She then got up to leave, and ended up sprinting off.

****

Claire, Cille, and Jack

They were al sitting in Barabossa's dinner table, Jack basically telling Barabossa he wanted to murder him for what he did to him, and Claire… ohh. Claire was planning her plot to get Revenge…

"Sir, we have spotted them" Said a pirate of Barabossa. They al ran on deck, and saw the butt of the Interceptor. Jack tried to make an excuse, and all that, but had Claire, Cille, and his own ass thrown in jail.

"Apparently there's a leak." Jack said. Cille sighed, and looked out a hole.

"What are ye thinking of luv?" Jack asked Claire. Claire slowly looked up at him scaring the shit out of him.

"Revenge…" She mumbled. Cille looked at her.

"Wrath is a sin." She said. Claire sighed.

"Well he did leave us to dead okay?" She exploded. They al sighed at her.

****

Evelyn

Evelyn was on deck and watched as the Black Pearl caught up.

"Holy crap its fast!" She yelled. Anna Maria cursed.

"Yes it is!" She agreed with Evelyn. Soon Will appeared by Evelyn.

"What do they want?" He asked her. Anna Maria held a pistol to Evelyn's head.

"They want her let's give 'er to em'!" She yelled.

"Hey wait a minute…" Evelyn said and glared at her. Will pushed Anna Maria's hand off of Evelyn.

"No. They want me…and-" Evelyn cursed.

"The medallion! Hurry!" She cried, as she followed Will to the place but was separated when a dude gave her a shot gun.

"COOL!" She ran off to try it. Attention span of a squirrel.

When the Black Pearl caught up, and Evelyn told Anna Maria what to do, yadda yadda, a he war was between the two ships.

****

Claire, Jack, and Cille

Claire ran over to the blown open door. While Jack yelled, "Quit blowin' holes in my ship!' and they ran on deck. Claire pushed a pirate in the water who had a rope to get to the other side, and flew across. She saw Evelyn, and screamed at her,

"Where's that son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him!" She yelled very loud. She then remembered where he'd be, and let Jack take over. She ran to where Will was, and looked down at him. The war had cannons and what the-? Silver wear being shot at each other. Gun fire, and all that stuff.

"Hey Willy! Having a good time! Well since you left me dead, I guess I'll leave you too." She said smiling evilly.

"Noo! Help!" He yelled. Claire sighed, and tried to push the log with her pinky.

"Can't move it sorry." Claire said as Evelyn showed up.

"WILL!" She screamed, and tried to move the log for him, she was then taken away. Claire broke a pirate's nose that tried to get her.

"Well, see you later Will." Claire said as a pirate had her at gun point. Will yelled curses at her. Oh. But Claire wasn't finished with her revenge just yet…

****

Barabossa

"If anyone speaks the word Parley I'll have their head on a -" The pirate was cut of as the Interceptor exploded long away. Evelyn started to hit Barabossa, and actually hit him to the ground. Barabossa got up, and pushed her into his pirate crew who were uhm. Never mind.

"LET GO, OR I SWEAR I'LL HIT YOU SO HARD YOU WANT BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS!" She screamed. A few pirates let go, but some were still coming.

"OKAY, YOU'RE FORCING ME TO SAY THIS… IF YOU DON'T LET GO I'LL HIT YOU SO HARD YOU'LL FEEL THE PERIOD CRAMP!" She screamed. Every pirate let go, and ran to the other end of the ship.

"Thank you." She said, and straightened her out fit.

"Barabossa! She goes free!" Will said appearing on the side of the ship dead wet.

"See Will? I told ya I'd see you again!" Claire said smiling.

"Ye have one shot, and we can't die." Barabossa threatened. Will pointed the pistol at himself.

"No, but I can." He said. Barabossa got pissed.

"Who are you?" He asked. Jack came forward.

"No one! He's my cousin twice removed! Eunuch!" He said pointing to Will as if he were saying he was made out of pure fungus.

"Just pull the trigger, and rid us all of your stupidity." Claire said. Will glared at her, and hopped down from the side of the ship and walked right over to her.

"Have you not gotten your revenge already?" He asked mad. Claire smiled and got out of the ropes.

"Why can they all ge' out of the rope? It's no' fair!" The skinny pirate whispered to his buddy. He shrugged.

"Come closer." She said. Will hesitated but walked closer.

"Closer…" She taunted. He got closer. Every eye on them.

"Little more." She said. At this point, Evelyn got a little mad, and Will was only a foot away from her. Claire leaned in and whispered,

"Get ready for a life time of pain." Will was about to ask her what she meant when he realized it…

"Ouch." Said Jack. Claire had kneed him… where there is no God.

"Right in the ----" The pirates looked pained and felt sorry for Will for was on the floor in pain. He got up, and glared at her. She was laughing hard.

"Now is it over?" He squeaked. She nodded, and got back behind the ropes. Will sighed trying to make the pain go away without looking like he was in too much pain.

"Okay. She goes free. The crew, Cille, and…Claire." He said. Barabossa nodded. Jack indicated himself.

"Jack! You forgot Jack you peasant!" Claire yelled.

"And Jack." Will said annoyed.

****

Three minutes later…

"OH I AM SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN! I'LL MAKE YOU HURT MORE THAN LAST TIME!" Claire yelled when she found herself on the plank with Jack, behind her, and Cille in front. Evelyn had to go first. Hey, Barabossa asked Claire to be his partner, and she said no, so this is where she is.

"Claire calm down." Cille said. Claire sighed.

"Barabossa you lying bastard you swore they'd go free!" Will yelled. He was immediately gagged, and Barabossa explained what he'd forgotten.

"What ever, let's just get this over and done with." Cille said. Evelyn started to say something to Will, but was shoved into the water. Claire and Cille held their balance.

"GO!" Barked a sailor. Cille sighed, and jumped. Claire turned around and glared at them all.

"I'll see you all in hell." She said, and jumped off back wards into the water still looking at them till she hit the water. Jack came in after her, and they all resurfaced at the little island.

Evelyn's only though was to save Will…

****

A/N: Well. There you go. Sorry if you guys don't think it's very descriptive. I'm very sorry. I swear no other chapter will be like this one. I SWEAR! Please review anyway! PLEASE!

-Claire


	17. The new word in town FOP!

****

Muahahahahahaha! I thank you all for reviewing my story! I am at 95 reviews! Just seven more and I'm at a hundred! If I reach a hundred for this chapter here, I will make the other chapter after this one, LONGER! So help me reach a hundred, and you get yer self a longer chapter! About eight pages long! WHOOT WHOOT! But thanks for reviewing so far! And… this chapter is dedicated to a very puffy person…

__

Will Turner

Thanks for letting me call you a puff, and girly boy, and all that jazz! You rock, but not really. Muahaha! -Milla or Claire.

**__**

Legolover: That's okay, humph. My computer's internet screwed up so I couldn't update, and who knows when I get to update this? (at the moment this is the past from when I couldn't update because my computer is messed up… Thanks for the review my kewel friend!

Gone- Goonie: He he. I took your advice, and took a vacation for two days! Thank you! He he. Aww! Poor Bonnie, all alone. LOL! You'll make it. I mean when they're back, you'll all get into future arguments and you'll wish you were alone again. LOL! But I'm not saying to go live alone, I mean it's best o be with others. Yep yep. And thanks for the review!

FK306 anime lover: Yes you are! And I'm sorry, my computer had broken down. Well the internet had. It sucked BAD! But thank you for reviewing!

Apple sauce the brave: HI! And welcome! (hugs really tight) Thank you! LOL!

Galasriniel: Oh yes… Muahahaha! Okay, I'll make sure to write that in this chapter! Argh! I hate summer reading. Well unless it's a book I like. So far I've read Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (I haven't seen the movie) and now I'm reading Killing Mr. Griffin, and then I'm gonna read the second book of Sister hood. Thanks for the review! (hugs)

Scarlet- rebELLE: LOL! But I can always re read it! Muahahahahha! LOL! Thank you!

Ril- O: LOL! Thank you. I shall keep writing the insults! Muahaha!

Fae Black: Yay! You're back! HIIII! Thank you! Claire is quite interesting huh? LOL!

Sugar high pixie: YAAAAAY! Thank you! (hugs really tight) THANK YOU! Thank you for reviewing!

WHOO! Okay, now that, that is finally over, let's see what our heroes are up to…

Jack, Claire, Cille, and Evelyn

They all just stood there watching the pearl go, and then finally Jack walked back to the center of the island, weaving in between palm trees and soft sand. They all followed him in pursuit, Evelyn yelling at him to save Will.

"Young Will will be long gone befor' we ge' to him! An-" Before Jack could finish his sentence, Claire opened the hatch for all the rum.

"LUV WHA' ARE YE DOING!" Jack yelled frightened for his rum.

"I need to get drunk." Claire said, and handed bottles to everyone. They all soon found themselves late into the night dancing around a small fire singing, "A pirates life for Me."

Claire and Jack were the only two actually drunk. Cille and Evelyn were faking it. When finally Jack and Claire (they didn't really plan Claire get drunk and pass out but she did anyway, so they both just shrugged and got to work.)

"Okay, get all the rum, and barrels, and put them on fire right… here." Cille said making a mark in the ground. Evelyn nodded and they both got to work.

When dawn hit they were both still at work, and finally in the late after noon, Claire and Jack woke up.

"TO BE OR NOT TO BE!" Claire yelled as she woke up. She looked around and saw Jack running over to Evelyn and Cille his arms wagging above his head like crazy.

She walked over to them, and saw a bad acting Evelyn trying to tell Jack all the junk rum can do to you.

"Why is rum gone?" Jack asked anyway. Everyone sighed, and smacked him over the head.

Jack ran off to cool down, and Evelyn, Cille, and Claire sat on the beach waiting to be saved.

"Will is such a fop." Claire mused. (**This word, FOP, is what my lovely reviewer, Galasriniel wanted me to use. Muahaha!)**

"Is not!" Evelyn shot back.

"He's a fopper! Muahaha!" Claire teased, and ran off as Evelyn chased her yelling all types of mean things to her.

"They're finally here!" Cille yelled, and pointed to a boat coming our way.

"This is when you have to propose you know." Claire said rubbing her head where Evelyn had whacked her. She screamed loud and long.

"I DON'T WANNA!" She screamed trying to get back on the island as the soldiers forced her onto the boat.

"You have to! You want to hold, and kiss the fop right?" Claire asked. Evelyn wiped a tear from her eye. She nodded.

"Then you gotta!" Claire yelled, as they boarded the ship.

"f-fine…" Evelyn said fearfully.

"Hey Norrington! We have to save Will!" She yelled. He shook his head and so did her 'father'.

"uhm. Uhm. Uhhh. Will you do it for me if… uh. We… ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew…..get….ew ew ew ew ….YUCK YUCK YUCK! Ma- ma- married? EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Evelyn cried. And fell to the floor in a concussion. Norrington smiled, and nodded.

"You, know, the guys stupider than he looks." Claire said to Cille who nodded. Evelyn rubbed her head as she stood up.

"What happened?" She asked. Claire smiled.

"You proposed to Norrington but only if he goes after Will." Claire said happy.

Evelyn screamed and fainted again.

****

Later

When it was dark they were still sailing, and Evelyn was in a field position.

Jack was drinking rum with a sailor. Cille and Claire were playing truth or dare.

"So. Dare." Claire said.

"Kay, I dare you to tell Evelyn that…Norrington has a picture of her that he ALWAYS keeps with him…AND he always talks to it as if it were her!" Cille said evilly.

"Hell, I'd do that even if it wasn't a dare!" Claire yelled and raced over to Evelyn. Cille saw that immediately after Claire had told Evelyn, she bent over and threw up! Claire screamed, and told her it wasn't true.

Claire walked back over to Cille, while evenly lay on her side back facing her friends, and shaking.

"Okay… she took it pretty well." Claire said slowly.

"Right." Cille said.

"Okie, truth or dare Cille?" Claire asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Do you think Will's a fop?" She asked. Cille sighed.

"……………..yeah pretty much." She stated. Claire howled with laughter, and they both walked down to their sleeping quarters to sleep.

****

Later when they have to save the fop…WILL I mean. he he.

Evelyn hit down three soldiers trying to come with Jack, Claire and Cille on the boat. The soldiers over powered her great Jedi powers and- well locked her into that one room. So yah. She pounded on the door, and the shining sugar cubes caught her eye. So she started to eat the sugar cubes… dun dun… DUNNNNN!

****

Jack, Claire, and Cille

Jack rowed the boat, and Claire and Cille watched them get close to the caves.

When they resurfaced, Claire, Jack, and Cille made their way through the thick dark cave walls. They also heard Barabossa's booming voice, yet another speech.

"I swear, that pirate never gets tired of the same speech…or talking." Claire said, and they both, 'ayed'. They then made their way through the pirates, and in front to Barabossa.

"It's not possible…" He said in a whisper. While staring at Jack.

"Oh. But it is!" Claire said. Barabossa glared at them.

"Shut up! Yer all next!" He said, and replaced the yellow knife at Will's throat.

"I wouldn't be doin' tha' if I were ye." Jack said. Barabossa sighed annoyed.

"No, I think I should." Barabossa said turning back to Will.

"Okay, your funeral." Jack and Claire said at the same time.

"And why not?" He asked. Jack was about to explain, when he first decided to slap a pirate's hand off his shoulder. Claire and Cille imitated him, and walked up to Barabossa. Barabossa smiled at Claire. Claire screamed, and hugged Jack. Jack chucked. He stopped when he saw the look he was getting from Barabossa.

"Because the entire royal navy, is just out side of these caves waiting for you-" Claire cut him off.

"So they can slaughter you all brutally when this here voodoo ritual is all over." Claire said, and noticed Will smiling at her.

"I'm not here to save you. It's Evelyn that made me … oh! And I forgot to say this to you.." Claire said. Every pirate in the room watched her.

"I thought of a new name for you! FOP! Muahahahahaha!" Claire laughed. Everyone either snickered, or asked what a fop was. Will only sighed, and rolled his eyes.

Jack started to make a deal with Barabossa while Cille and Will talked.

"You okay Will?" Cille asked. He nodded.

"How is Evelyn?" He asked. Cille decided to leave out the part that she was marrying Norrignton out, but….

"Oh she's great! She's gonna marry Norrington! But look on the bright side, at least she ain't marrying a fop like you!" Claire said smiling. Will looked as if you'd just told him Evelyn died.

"Wow. You really don't like Norrington huh?" Cille asked. There was a long pause.

"No… I don't." He said through gritted teeth.

Claire sighed, and placed her am around his shoulders, while sitting one the edge of the rock casket filled with the golden coins.

"I guess… You're just gonna have tuh deal with it Johnny!" She said, and pinched his cheek. She then moved out of the way to avoid his head butt.

Finally Barabossa and Jack's chat was over, they shook hands, and that's when Cille noticed the golden glint in Jack's hand.

"You were planning this from the beginning!" Will yelled.

"Yah." Jack retorted. Will gave a defeated look, and sighed yet again. Claire and Cille watched as the pirates left for…. A 'walk'.

****

A/N: Well. There you go guys. Again I apologize for the lateness. Please review, and the next chapter will be eight pages long! BUT! Only if I reach 100 reviews! LOL! Thanks guys for all the support! Please review!

p.s. sorry for any spelling mistakes! FORGIVE MEE! Ahh!

-Claire


	18. The end of Barabossa

****

Omg god! 105 reviews! YEA BABY! Well then, I guess I owe you guys that oh so long chapter no? Anywho, onto the reviewers! And then enjoy the story chapter! Muahahahahaha!

**__**

Ril-O: Awww! Well here's the chappie! (gives you hot cookie from the oven) Thank you for reviewing!

Scarlet- rebELLE: Okay, okay, calm down… don't worry, were not gonna hurt you… LOL! I see… lol! Well, thank you for reviewing my fair friend!

Legolas Lvr71 : LOL! That would be funny! Yea, one of my fellow reviewers asked me to use that word in the story. LOL! Thank you for the review!

Apple sauce the brave: I dunno, but hopefully something to do with gay eh? One of my fellow reviewers asked me to call Will that, so her wish was granted. LOL! Yeah, I saw Charlie and the Chocolate factory. It was good! Johnny Depp is a very talented actor.

Thank you for the review!

Sentinel Sparrow: LOL! My oh my, yes yes. LOL! PROTECT HER! KYAAAAH! Ahem. Anyway, back to business. Thank you, and it's okay.

Galasriniel: LMAO! You're so funny! Okay, uhm, yeah, I used fop for ye. LOL! That book is good no? Uhm.. Thank you again, and yes. Willis a fop. Man I am so bored right now. I have no one to talk to on the phone, and no one wants to talk to me. Good lord. Anyway. Thank you again, and I hope we can IM soon. LOL!

Gone- Goonie: LOL! Lucky you! LOL! Awesomeness! That rocks! Your own room! Whoot! Whoot! LOL! Thank you for the review! Do you want to IM (msn) sometime?

Fk306 anime lover: oh… I'm sorry. Well hurry and go watch it now! LOL! Thank you for the review!

Fae Black: Uhm thanks for the lecture. I don't think his outfit is overdone either. Kay? I just used fop in the story because one of my reviewers wanted me to. And so what if I used the word so much? I called Will: Prick, puff, etc ect… so many times too. Well thanks for the compliment, and thank you for the review! I hope we got this settled… if not, have a cookie. (hands you a hollow gram cookie)

**__**

Legolover: LOL! I have no idea! He he. Well… lol! I guess you're just gonna have tuh see what is in store for you eh? LOL! Okay. Uhm. Thank you, and thank you for the review! LOL!

**__**

Chapter: 18 The end of Barabossa

****

Jack, Claire, Cille, and Will

Everyone watched the pirates go, and eventually got bored, and started to do their own thing.

"Jack… is she yours?" Barabossa asked Jack pointing to Claire. Claire spun around immediately.

"YES!" She yelled, and thought quickly,

__

Why is it always the ugly ones?

She waded through the gold and silver, and over to Jack. She hugged him, and stuck her tongue out at Barabossa, and turned her head away. Jack cleared his throat nervously.

Cille and Will were having their own little conversation…

"Is…she really marrying him?" Will asked sadly. Cille sighed, and looked at some golden coins that lay by her feet right by some water.

Two pirates were watching over Will, and one was looking around for some rocks.

"Yes… I'm so sorry Will." She said sincere. Cille was the best actor out of the group. Evelyn sucked, (backs away from Evelyn) Claire was always completely honest, and Cille was pretty much the best. Will sighed in frustration.

"But she can't!" He yelled looking at Cille desperate.

"Oh, but yet she still is!" Claire said, and smiled at Will, still not letting go of Jack.

"That is it! Claire why do you hate me so!" Will yelled about to walk over to Claire, but the pirates held him back. Claire let go of Jack, and looked down at him with her poker face. (Since she was on a higher hill of gold than he.)

"….I…just…" Claire started, and looked away. Everyone seemed to watch.

"Think…." She said slowly… Everyone was looking at her curious.

"YOU'RE A FRIGGIN PUFF!" She yelled, and howled with laughter. Everyone laughed at her well acting, which proved that she was good at it too. Will got out of the pirate's grips, and ran (with great difficulty because his hands are bound) up to Claire. He pushed her with his chest into the concrete casket with the golden coins in it.

"EEEEP!" Claire yelled. She then realized the dress she was wearing (Gov. Swann had forced her to change after being soaked with ocean water, and rum) was stuck to the casket.

"Can't…move!" Claire cried, and tried to move. Will glared at her as the pirates took a hold of his shoulders.

"Tell me the truth!" He yelled.

"That is the truth you ignorant hic!" Claire yelled at Will. She then looked at Jack who stood in a thinking pose.

"I 'ave 'eard tha' somewhere…" He said. Muahaha! Alternate Universe mcgigger goin' on!

"The REAL TRUTH!" He yelled. For a moment Claire felt a little fearful.

"FOINE! Be that way!…. I guess it's because…" Claire hesitated. Jack walked over to her, and smiled at her.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Just wan' ter catch ye apologizing' ter Will." He said, and was followed by a swift kick to the gut by Claire's foot.

"Sorry! Carry on!" He said, and walked off holding his gut.

"I'm afraid that my relationship as a friend with Evelyn will end! OKAY? YA HAPPY? NOW GET AWAY FROM ME!" Claire yelled annoyed, and humiliated.

Will smiled at her.

"I promise you it won't." He said. Barrabossa snorted.

"Well. Thas' a promise I can't keep." Jack started, and slowly made his way towards the pirate chucking rocks…

****

I the mean time

"Mwahahahahahahahahaha! I SHALL SAVE YOU ALL!" Evelyn yelled, and lowered herself to the water in the life boat from the ship. She was shaking because of all the sugar she ate.

"EVELYN TO THE RESCUE!" She yelled, and rowed al the way to the black pearl. She climbed up the side of the ship, and heard two pirates discussing what they should eat when the curse is lifted, and climbed up behind them.

When she reached deck, she looked around the dark deck. No one was near. She was the only one of the three girls that wore white pants, a white shirt, and a red jacket. She then saw a monkey, (skeleton monkey, which is very strange because now we all assume the stupid chimp, stole from the crate too!) that screeched at her loud.

"STUPID CHIMP!" Evelyn yelled, and took the tail. She threw it out over sea. She then laughed as it slid down from the cannon. She saw the two pirates from earlier stick their heads out, and looked up at her.

She ran fast down the wooden steps of the pearl that led below deck, but hid behind a shelf before taking the left turn and going completely down under.

The pirates ARRR-ed real loud, and disappeared above. Evelyn laughed at their stupidity, and ran down the other steps. When she reached the prison cells, she saw Gibbs and the crew.

"It's Evelyn!" Gibbs cried for joy. Evelyn casually walked over them.

"I dunno… you guys were gonna give me to Barabossa during that big war… hm…" She pondered for a minute letting the keys from the hook jangle around her index finger.

"EVELYN!" They cried annoyed. Evelyn jumped, and spun in a circle. She laughed, and tried to put the key in the lock, at the same time trying not to shake.

"Come on… AH HA!" She cried. She pulled it back out.

"Dammit. Wrong key." She murmured. The crew sighed very impatient.

"AH HA!…no…wrong key again…" She mumbled.

"There are only two keys on the hook!" Gibbs cried frustrated.

"Oh right! Then I guess it was the first one! He he. Sorry guys!" She said, and opened the cell. They all ran up on deck where the two pirates were debating whether the monkey was pushed, or it was unhappy with it's life, and leapt for it's death. The crew and Evelyn swung a life boat into the both of them.

It kinda went like this…

"RETARD!" Evelyn cried. They turned around,

"SMACK DOWN BOI!" She yelled, and the boat smacked them in the kisser, and the fell over board their limbs falling apart. Oooh.

"Okay, since you inconsiderate jerks won't help me get Will and Jack back even though Jack is your captain, I'll do it all alone, bye you evil-"

****

Two seconds later

"-pirates!" Evelyn yelled, as she rowed the boat into the cave getting a final glimpse of the black pearl retrieving into the darkness.

"Hoo well. At least Will is there." She said, and put her mind to work. She rowed right into the caves.

****

Jack, Claire, Cille and Will

Jack immediately tossed a sword to Will, who caught it, and pushed one pirate into the murky water below, and had the other 'conveniently' cut the ropes around his wrists.

"EEE! Can't…move!…gotta…join…action!" Claire gasped trying to rip the dress so she could get up.

"DAMN YOU WILL! I HATE YOU! YOU PRICIK!" Claire yelled, and was rewarded with a laugh from Will, and a snap by Cille.

"Claire!" She hissed, and threw a vase at a pirate who caught it. She threw another, and he caught it. She shrugged, picked up another, and shattered it.

"DARN YE!" The pirate scowled, and dropped all vases.

"Yer gonna pay for tha'!" He yelled. He ran after her as Cille ran _away_ from him.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA GO TO CHINA!" She yelled and ran past Claire, who kicked the pirate sending him rolling down the hill and right at Will's feet. The pirate shrugged and started to fight Will.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I STRIKE AGAIN!" Claire yelled happily while swinging her legs happy for her victory.

Will was hit in the back by a fist, and sent into the water.

"I'm 'onna teach ye the meanin' of pain!" The black pirate taunted. That's when Evelyn hit the dude with a golden stick.

"I hate this line but I'm gonna say it anyway, you like ice cream? Try eating a POPSICLE! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!" She yelled and hit him. She then helped Will up with the other end of it.

"That's not what she says!" Claire yelled wiggling her feet again.

"SO! GOSH!" Evelyn cried, and hugged Will. He hugged her back.

"So. Is Jack okay?" She asked as they parted. Will nodded.

"He's on our side…" Will suddenly got a look of sadness on his face. Evelyn looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked, and put a hand on his cheek. His eyes closed, and he just stood there for a minute. Suddenly two pirate walked up to them with two swords in their hands.

"Aww how cute! Too bad I'm 'onna ruin it!" The pirate yelled and tried to stab Will, but Will had moved in time.

"YOU GUYS ARE SICK! GET A FRIGGIN ROOM YA DORKS/ HILL BILLYS!" Claire yelled at Will and Evelyn.

"Sorry!" Evelyn yelled exasperated, and dodged a swing.

Claire tried to move but couldn't. She then saw Jack turn skeletal.

"How ya doin' over there Jack?" She asked still trying to get out.

"Survivin'!" He yelled back dodging an elbow.

"Not fer long Jack my boy!" Barabossa threatened. Cille tried to get Claire out as well but it really wasn't working.

Will ran up me and cut his hand,

"JACK!" He yelled. Jack quickly cut _his_ hand, and threw the coin to Will. Barabossa aimed his gun at Evelyn.

A gun shot echoed through the cave.

Barabossa looked at Jack and sighed.

"Fer ten years ye carry that pistol, and now ye waste it." He said and smiled evilly at him. Jack had a VERY serious look on his face.

"He didn't waste it dead to be captain Barabossa." Claire said, and grabbed the two coins from Will. She shoved it under her bum. (Since she's sitting on the gold).

Silence filled the whole cave….

Barabossa immediately opened up his shirts. Blood leaked out, spreading across his chest.

"I feel… cold…" He breathed, and fell backward into all the gold. A plain green apple rolled out of his hand.

Barabossa was dead.

Silence filled the room once more.

"Okay, now that. That is over… CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME?" Claire yelled and attempted once more to get her ass out of the crate.

They all gathered around her, and pushed her out. Claire rubbed her ass.

"OWW! Will…the next time you do that, I am SO killing you!" She threatened. He sighed.

"I apologize." He mumbled. Claire rolled her eyes and walked off with Jack to find some treasures to take. Which is in other words, stealing. So yah.

****

Will and Evelyn

Evelyn took Will's hand in hers. He smiled down at her happy. But that quickly changed into a frown.

"I heard… you…I better no-…You better be getting back to your fiancé." He said. Evelyn's eyes widned.

"W-what?" She asked saddened. He looked at sad. Evelyn glared at him.

"…fine." She said stern, and turned on her heel to leave. Will grabbed her arm, and looked pained.

"I…please don't…" He whispered. Evelyn sighed, and gently got out of his grip. She then left.

Cille patted Will's back.

"It'll be okay. You'll see." She said. Will smiled weakly at her.

Jack and Claire walked up to them both with a crown on their heads, Jack's a little bigger.

"If you were looking' for the opportune moment…tha' was it." He said. Claire looped her arm around his in a friendly way. (Stop thinking that!)

"Sorry Will but you got served!" She yelled. They all looked at her confused. She smiled.

"Well. Let's go." She said, and they all headed out.

Jack unaware that the pearl had left without him, and Will that Evelyn wasn't going to marry Norrington.

****

A/N: HOLY COW! Well guys there you have it! The next chapter is going to be the last. So (cries hard) WAAH! Lol! Well. I'm gonna miss writing this story… Please review, and I hope you liked this. The next chapter, (as I mentioned before) is the last… : (. Thanks for reading!

-Claire


	19. The End

****

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while guys, it's just… school has started, and I'm a very important student in school, cuz I'm a peer councilor, a class room representative, and an ASB officer helper. So… I'm very sorry. Well, onto the reviewers, and then the last… (sniff sniff) chapter. (cries like a baby.)

__

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:

I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of the people who review my story! Thank you, I heart you all!

Legolas Lover (legolover): He he. Sorry! AWW! You're not that bad of an actor! (Pats head) You just had a little too much sugar is all. : ) Yeah, I guess you are very excited eh? LOL! Thank you for sticking with me to the end I heart you for that! (HUGS!) Read my last note! I have a surprise!

Legolas Lvr71: Yay! Thank you! NOOOO! Not Popsicles! NOOO! LOL! Actually… I like Popsicles… mmmm…. Heh heh… : ) Please read my last note… I have a surprise… ; )

Ril-O: (mumbling) sorry… : (…. Thank you for reviewing anyway… (mumble mumble)

Broken Angel 1753: LOL! Naw… I got this last chapter to post… and then… read my last note, I have a surprise! Thank you for reading my story!

FK306 anime lover: Aww! That is such a great movie too! Oh well. I hope you'll like the movie when you do get to see it. Thank you for reviewing, and please read my last note. I have a surprise!

Galasriniel: No! I've got this last chapter to do… and… read my last note and you'll see something I think you'd like… ; ) LOL! I was SO excited about starting school too! I just need to recharge my brain to get it to work after such a long summer vacation! LOL! Thank you for reading my story to the end!

Sentinel Sparrow: Naw, I got this last chapter to do… then read my last A/N and I think you'll like what ye see mate! I like em' both too! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! LOL!

Gone- Goonie: Yah, I'm gonna miss writing it… : ) uh. I got msn IM… so write to me some time eh: ) Okay. We could write a story together. Read my last A/N ! Tis very important: ) Thank you for reviewing through out my story!

__

Thank you guys so much for sticking with me to the end! I love you all! (Hands out cookies and chocolates) Now, if you'd all read my last A/N on the bottom of the page, then I think you'd all be very excited, and happy! But anyway, enjoy the last chapter of: Touch me: You die…..

****

On the boat that is about to sink due to the amount of weight on it, outside the caves where they left Barabossa's remains to rot and all that jazz. Kay, gonna shut up now.

Claire and Jack both looked equally bummed out when they both saw the Pearl had left them. Cille was falling asleep in an awkward position, and Evelyn was rowing the back, while Will rowed the front.

"Well, at least you got to kill Barabossa." Claire said, and looked at the golden necklaces that seemed to put her into a trance just looking at them.

"Yes luv but now I'm 'onna join 'im." He said depressively. Claire smirked.

"Oh but that's when you're wrong! If they're hanging you, they're hanging me!" Claire yelled in an attempt to save Jack.

****

The next morning where Jack, and Claire are standing side by side ready to be hung.

"Aw nuts!" Claire said, and snapped her fingers awkwardly, seeing as how her hands were tied.

"Any other brigh' plan luv?" Jack asked before getting the noose hung over his head, and then Claire's. Claire thought for a minute, and realized that there were two levers the fat pork chops had to pull in order for Jack and Claire to be hung.

"Hey fatty, pay you forty five shillings if you get Jack and I out of this!" Claire whispered to the guy wearing the black mask as the dude started to read about Jack and Claire's crime records. Oh there's a good sign…

"Ugh." He grunted.

"You crapped your pants? SHIT! Hang me first!" Claire yelled, and got a chuckle from Jack. The guy just smacked Claire over the head.

"You're gonna pay for that! When you get your ass whopped by a … you know what? Never mind. I'll just tell you, 'I told you so' when it happens." Claire said, and turned back to face the crowd.

****

Evelyn

Evelyn watched as Claire started to sing, 'I got a Woman' from Ray, distracting the man reading. She smirked, but quickly hid it.

"This… is. SO. Wrong…!" She said in a bad acting voice. The Govn. Looked at her.

"Yes yes, Norrington and I are-" Cille cut the Norrington off as Will approached.

"Look it's Will." She said elbowing Evelyn to get serious since she was smiling and looking into oblivian, and talking to someone named Bob. Don't ask… that's just the Evelyn we know.

"Evelyn…. Cille, Norrington, and Governor…" Will said Evelyn's name in so much dramatic ness, and the other peoples names fast that it sounded like he wanted to get it over with.

"What?" Evelyn asked. Cille rubbed her temples and though mildly, 'why me?'.

"I just wanted you to know… ever since the day I met you… I always…" Will stopped talking for a while, and seemed alert when the drum rolls sounded.

"I love you." She said in a soft voice to Evelyn. Evelyn's eyes widened in happiness, and shock.

"You already knew this was gonna happen." Cille said not really understanding why she looked so shocked.

"Shut up." Evelyn said, now that Cille had ruined the drama.

****

Claire and Jack

"Claire this may be the end of us luv," Jack started as the drum rolls began. Claire smirked and saw Will make his way through the crowd. He looked up at her and Jack. Claire tilted her head in Jack's direction telling him to save Jack.

"But I've always'-" Jack was cut off when Will suddenly yelled out, 'MOVE!' and then… at the same time, both latches were pulled, Will threw the sword with all his might, hit the jackpot, (not Jack) and Jack was still alive and well, Claire on the other hand wasn't so lucky.

Earlier Claire proved to many she was a martial artist no? Well that means she is very flexible… Ya get what I mean? She had to do the splits in order to avoid dying. So she had to trust both her legs not to give in to her weight, and had to trust her balance…

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Claire screamed a flesh piercing scream. "THAT HURT LIKE…. Ow. Anyway, Will you better hurry." Claire stated suddenly calm.

"Working on it." Will said fighting the big goon. Claire though of what Jack was about to say and smirked.

Will cut the ropes loose, and did a cart wheel off the stage thing with Claire. Jack tossed the rope to Will and the looked at Claire expectedly. She jumped behind the rope.

"Go!" She yelled and fought off the guards from behind them.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We're winning!" Claire yelled victoriously.

****

2 seconds later

"Dang it. I hate it when I'm wrong."

Claire, Will, and Jack stood in the center of what seemed two millions soldiers surrounding them.

"Hey! You've always what Jack?" Claire asked turning to him. He looked at her stiff.

"Nothin'." He said and turned back to the commadore.

"It is my place too." Evelyn said, and took Will's hand in hers. Claire gagged. Or at least made gagging noises.

"Well, I'm feeling rather happy about all this…" Jack said. Claire interrupted. She hugged Evelyn tight.

"See you in the next… movie." She whispered the last part. Evelyn's eyes widened.

"What…?" She whispered. Claire smirked.

"I'm going with Jack… don't worry we'll see each other again soon." Claire winked. She then ran to the edge of the cliff thing where Evelyn first fell over and started all the rocus. And for a moment Claire whished it was the beginning.

Claire leapt over the side, and yelled, " GERANIMO!" And fell heavily into the water.

"Hmm… Guess I'll stay with you two." Cille said and suddenly saw Will and Evelyn look into each other's eyes dreamily.

"Screw that! Wait up Claire!" Cille jumped over the side of the cliff and plunged into the water quickly followed by Jack.

****

Evelyn and Will

Evelyn was sad to see Claire and Cille go, but she and some how Will knew too, that this was only the beginning…

"So… this is the path you choose? With a blacksmith?" The governor asked right after Norrington charged out furious. Oooh.

"He be no blacksmith. Okay so maybe he is. But he is also… MINE! ALL MINE! Muahahaha!" She said and hugged him tightly.

Will pulled her chin up softly towards his face, and looked into her eyes. Evelyn smiled. This was indeed just the beginning.

Will pushed his soft lips against hers and pulled her into an everlasting embrace, that would last for ever… for her. Cuz if Claire were here, she'd puke. Literally.

****

Cille, Claire, and Jack

After hauling all three of their asses aboard the Black Pearl, yes it had returned for Jack, they all stared at the crew in shock.

"I thou' you were supposed to keep to the code." Jack stated. Claire drained herself of water, Cille did the same.

"We figured they were more like guidelines anyway." Gibbs said. Claire rolled her eyes at the irony.

"The Pearl is yours Jack." Anna Maria said, and put a cloak around him. Jack touched the reel with great love. He noticed everyone staring.

"Watcha looking' at back to work!" Claire demanded, copying Barabossa's words. Terrified of their lives, they all obeyed, and went to work.

"-And really bad eggs…" All three of our heroes said in unison. Jack looked at them happy, while holding his compass open. The all looked ahead side by side. Friends for evah!

"Drink up me hearties yo ho!" They sang, as Jack closed the compass, like their friendship sealed for life. They'd be back… oh… they'd be back alright.

__

Drink up me hearties yo ho!

****

The End…

**__**

YOU MUST READ THIS! : I, Claire, which is me in the story, yes my character is Claire. Surprise! Anyway, I am making… A SEQUEL! I am making a sequel to this very story you have just read! It shall be out when I've seen the second Pirates of the Caribbean. Yes, two, and three are coming out. But just so you know. I am making a… SEQUEL! So they're all gonna be back! As sad as I am to see this story come to an end, it had to happen… : (. But I'll be back! So please review for the last time for my story!

__

-Claire


End file.
